


Sailing this Ship

by orbit_k



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbit_k/pseuds/orbit_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Opal are planning on enjoying their spring break on a cruise ship to Ember Island. Their goal: hook up with someone on the ship, and have a good time doing it.</p><p>Chapter 9 update/warning: sexual explicit content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

Day 1

"Oh he's cute," Opal whispered in my ear. We were soaking ourselves in the jacuzzi that sat adjacent to a large pool. It was a perfect place to enjoy the sight of all the attractive people on this ship. Most of whom were all gloriously close to being naked. I directed my attention to where Opal was pointing her chin and found a muscular guy with a goofy grin and a cute button nose. Special thing about him was that he was siting on a lifeguard post which meant he was a crew member and crew members are strictly forbidden to fraternize with. 

I turned to Opal to remind her about the rule but the sparkle in her eyes told me that it was a rule she was willing to look over. 

We were spending our spring break on a cruise ship. Hoping to relax in the short time before heading back to school and dealing with finals. And by relaxing I mean hopefully we get to have a hot and steamy cruise ship romance before the end of the trip. 

"Asami look," She pointed with her eyes. He was walking on the deck in a white polo, and red swimming trunks. A handsome guy with good stature and spiky hair. Taller than me at least, and his lean body was generally my type. He was walking up to another lifeguard post, one that was occupied by a women with brown skin, and shoulder length hair. 

"Korra!" The handsome lifeguard yelled, crossing his arms at the unresponsive one sitting at her post, with sunglasses covering her eyes. Her chin was resting against her palm, elbow propped up on the arm of her post. She didn't flinch or move when he yelled her name a second time. But she did direct her attention to a child who started running towards the pool, with her chin leaving her palm she sucked in a breath to yell, "Hey kid" He stopped and well, everyone stopped and looked, but her gaze was specific. "No running." she breathed out and returned to her original position. 

"Korra," he called again. But his patience was short. He took a broom that was leaning on her post, and used the handle to lift her sunglasses. He hardly accomplished that before she turned in his direction and her sunglasses fell back in place.

"Oh hey Mako." She said. He sat the broom back down, and glared "You were ignoring me."

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of tune you out when you yell. What do you need?" He was visibly frowning from here, and his eyebrows were scrunched up to match.

I felt Opal's foot rub against my leg. Smiling, she asks, "So what do you think? You were staring."

"Oh yeah he's cute." My response was quick, and Opal's eyebrow shot up. I think I found his interaction with the girl more interesting than anything.

"Not your type?" She asks. I looked back, "No, definitely my type." 

He just finished taking his shirt off, his back muscles flexing as he applied sunblock to his upper arms. He definitely looks like a good time. "He's hot." 

"But he's a crew member." He climbed up the ladder to take a seat on the lifeguard post. Sunglasses girl lazily saluted her farewell and was about to walk off but she stopped, hadn't quite finished taking a step. She was facing me, and if it weren't for those sunglasses I would swear we were making eye contact. 

She finished her step, and took the gray jacket she was holding in her hand and threw it over her shoulders, the hood making its way above her head. She started towards me with her hands deep in her jacket pockets. I kept her gaze, and as she drew closer, she drifted to the left, intending I think to make her way to the elevators past the revolving doors behind me. Before she had to turn away she craned her neck for a second just to keep the eye contact. A small move, but definitely not unnoticed by me. 

"I bet I could get anyone I wanted with a body like hers. She is so fit." Opal commented, sighing after. 

"Yeah," I said, finally giving Opal my attention. "I bet she could."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So how do you go about dating a crew member on this ship?" She was picking at her food with her fork while she contemplated. "I'm sure it happens all the time."

"How about you secure a crew member to date before you start worrying about that." I laughed. We were being served dinner in a private two seated table, complete with a five course meal. 

She grinned, and stuck her tongue out, "You're one to talk. I saw the way you were looking at that water tribe lifeguard."

I almost choked on my water. My face heating up with embarrassment and even though I haven't thought specifically about dating sunglasses girl, or anyone for that matter. I did notice my heart racing just a bit.

"I won't deny looking at her," I confessed. 

She was laughing at me, probably because I haven't looked her in the eye. 

"Interesting part is, I think she was looking at you back." She smiled, sincerely this time. "I didn't know you liked girls." 

"I don't." I said so quickly I wasn't even convincing myself. "I've never dated a girl."

"Doesn't mean you can't start." Opal said leaning over the table with a sly grin, "Come on. Join me."

I was staring at my food, chewing slowly. 

"Look, it's practically forbidden. It's daring, and it's fucking exciting. If we get caught having a relationship with a crew member, we get kicked off the ship together. Whatever, at least we get laid." She laughed. "And those lifeguards are beautiful."

I was biting my lip, I mean it did sound exciting. "You're going to go for that muscular, buff guy?" She smiled in response.

"He's so adorable isn't he?" I think she was thinking aloud more than she was asking, but I nodded anyways. Not that she could tell, her eyes were in a daze, probably remembering some vague memory of him. 

"You should go for it." I assured her. Guys were easy to get with, and it was easy to know if they wanted to be gotten with. I'm not so sure with girls.

"You think so? What if he already has a girlfriend?" She asked, returning from her daydream trip. 

"Won't know unless you ask." I smiled. "Anyways, it'll be hard rejecting you, you know? Because you're so damn cute."

She threw the half of the french fry she didn't eat at me. "I do not want to be a home wrecker." I laughed because she was pausing to think about it. 

"I'll do it if you will." she challenged. A question in her brow and a grin on her face.

"We'll be at the pool tomorrow anyways." I answered with a grin of my own. 

Her face lit up, "You wouldn't mind dating a crew member?" 

"I don't mind mixing it up sometimes." I said, unintentionally mixing my melting ice cream together. 

"So does that mean you're going to go for the girl, and not for the guy?"

"What I'm saying is that, we have 6 more days left on this ship, and I just want to have a fucking good time. And I honestly don't care who it is I hook up with. As long as I hook up with someone." 

She threw her head back as she laughed, "Sounds fair enough."

"How should we plan this out then?" She set her spoon down. "Should we just talk to them or.."

"We should just talk to them."

"What should I say?"

"I don't know, ask him what he does besides working? Does he get to roam around the ship and enjoy the same things we do? That's the stuff I'm curious about. Plus it could be a good segway into asking him to hang out, like watching a mover, or going dancing." I listed with my fingers. 

She nodded as I spoke. Clearly plotting it in her head, but for some reason frowning. "I'm not sure if I'm the type of girl to ask someone out right away." 

"That's okay, take it slowly if you have to. Maybe you'll find out if this guy is actually worth more than just a petty hook up."

"That would be nice." I just smiled in response. It would be but the odds of that happening aren't good. 

Crew members usually stay on the boat a lot longer than the passengers. In fact, they see them come and go all the time. These lifeguards are young and gorgeous, and probably get a lot of attention all of the time. 

And that's something I thought about until we reached our cabin that night. 

The odds aren't good, but tomorrow I've decided, I want to see what's underneath those sunglasses.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

It was eight in the morning. The sun was already high in the sky. The ship rocked lightly as it pushed through the ocean's calm tides. We were making our way into Fire Nation territory now, according to Opal, who was flipping through the ship's daily newspaper.

"Ooh, they're doing a theatre play of Avatar: The Last Airbender at 8 tonight. We should go see it!" She patted her feet on the lounge chair lightly. We were laying out on the top deck of the boat, clothed in bikinis. The pool in eyesight a floor below us. The lifeguards were already out, unrolling the tarp kept above the pool.

I hummed my response, shutting my eyes. The sun warm against my legs, and the breeze brushing my cheeks from under my sun hat.

"I love that story." I said in a breathe. "Maybe you can ask lifeguard boy to go with you."

She stayed quiet, chuckling softly to herself. "If it doesn't work out, there's singles night at the club." She said in a low voice.

There's a slight smile on her face. One that didn't look very confident, and maybe that's something about Opal. She's unsure of herself at times, even if there isn't anything she should be worrying about.

"Hey," She turned to me. I stood up off the chair and extended my hand out to her. "We have to try before we can even doubt ourselves. Come on, the pool is about to open." I said. She took my offer, wrapping her arm through mine, and standing herself up. We left my hat and her newspaper, along with our towels to save our spot.

We sauntered our way over to the stairs that lead down to the pool deck. There were kids already wrapped up in towels, waiting diligently on the pool curb while the lifeguards took their post.

Whistles in their mouths, the anticipation was silencing, until the air was filled with the piercing sound. And along with it, screaming, splashes, and music. The party was starting back up again.

"You know why we aren't going for any other passenger on this ship?" Opal asked, while I was busy testing out the water with my foot, before slipping my legs in and sitting at the pools edge.

"Because the lifeguards are the hottest?" I answered, focusing on the swirl of the water against my foot. The rocking of the ship, caused the pool to mimic the tides in the ocean.

Sunglasses girl was posted on the same side of the pool we were, but further down at the deep end. We were closer to the guy Opal is interested in. Somehow, we have to get him to notice her. Or at least, I looked up at Opal who was still standing up inspecting the other passengers, get her to talk to him.

"Haven't you noticed? Everyone on this ship is either old, or with their kids." She said with a scowl on her face, and a hand blocking her eyes from the sun.

I smiled up at her. Laughing I said, "Come on Opal," I tugged on her wrist to get her to sit next to me, and she obliged willingly. "Don't worry about that." I took her cheeks in my hands and moved her head in the direction of the only person she's interested in, who seemed to be paying diligent attention to the passengers in the pool.

"Keep your eye on the prize." Her face was heating up in my hands, her expression was pricelessly solemn, and then hilariously determined. I was really trying hard not to laugh.

"Right." She knocked the bottom of her fist onto her other palm. "But how do I do that?" She turned to me, with an embarrassed purse to her lips.

I put a hand on her back, and rubbed it gently before pushing her forcefully into the pool. "Ugh!" she yelled, wadding through the water, before realizing she could stand. "Asami, what the fuck it's cold!" This time I didn't hold back my laughter.

She pushed her hair out of her face, and slapped me in the knee. She was trying to grab my wrists to pull me in but I raised it above my head before she could get a good grasp on me.

"Stop!" I laughed, "this is part of the plan." She rested her elbows on my knees.

"Hm, what do you mean?" She said, looking back at the lifeguard. But quickly turning away because it worked, he was looking at her.

"You have to pretend to drown now." I can see the twitch in her brow as she furrowed her eyes at me.

"Asami, it's like 4 feet deep here."

"That's why I said pretend." Amusement clear in the glint of my eyes, I leaned back. "He might find it endearing, you know?"

I puffed out my chest, and in my deepest voice said, "She charmed me with her blatant vie for my attention. I was a lifeguard, and she was pretending to drown in water she was tall enough to stand in." I covered my mouth letting out a giggle.

She was grinning, "You should really stop Sato, you're not really good at impressions. Unless-" a devious hint in her eyes. She inhaled a sharp intake of breathe, smiling she yelled, "YOU THINK THAT LIFEGUARD WITH THE SUN-"

She couldn't finish because her mouth was half full of water. And my hand was the one unapologetically pushing her head under so that would happen.

"Ma'am." I flinched at the hand on my shoulder, and watched another grab Opal's elbow and pull her up out of the water. My body was heating up in embarrassment. I am too old to get in trouble with lifeguards.

"You really shouldn't do that." He said, with kind eyes and a gentle smile. Up close, he was even better looking. And his demeanor is an A+ in my book.

Opal was coughing out the water she had swallowed, as she was pulled closer to the edge of the pool.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concern written on his face. Her whole body was red, as she looked up at him.

"I'm," cough, "fine. Thank you." She continued coughing.

"How about you take a break near me, while you recover." He offered, taking a step back so she can pull herself out of the pool.

"O-okay." She stuttered.

"I have towels over here," He started walking, pointing to his post. She followed after him, but not before turning to me with her wide eyes and a nervous smile. I gave her a thumbs up, and stepped out of the water.

I was pretty red myself. I ran a hand through my hair, getting the strands out of my face, and crossing my arms. That plan worked out perfectly. I beamed.

Opal will be alright, she'll make the most of it. I looked back at her. The guy was pulling up a bench next to his post. And making small talk with her, while she was busy wrapping herself up with a towel. That charm he exhibited was comforting at the moment, but now it seems a bit alarming. People have the ability to act sincere, especially if they've had a lot of practice. And on this ship, I feel like that was a common trope. As a crew member, every passenger is someone you'll never see again. Their job is to literally make you feel taken care of. This guy might use that to his advantage, and might have in the past.

Down the side of the pool, sat sunglasses girl in her post. Was she like that? I looked up at her, surprised she was looking in my direction, and even more surprised that she turned away as soon as I caught her gaze.

"Did you set them up?" I saw the name tag first. It read Mako, with Republic City right under it. He was standing in front of me, wearing the same uniform he did yesterday. White polo and red shorts, branded with a cross.

He was looking at Opal, and the other lifeguard with a slight smile. They looked like they were having a good time making small talk.

"It's good for him," he said, looking down at me. "He tends to fall for girls who don't fall for him back. And he has a hard time figuring out that there are girls who do like him."

"So he doesn't really date?" I said slowly. This guy was willingly giving me information that I want, and I didn't even have to ask for it.

"Bolin? No, he's the kind of guy that..doesn't really meet girls to date. Unless he really likes them so I guess he's sort've a romantic in that way."

"Opal is like that too! A romantic that is." I said excitedly. This is so great for Opal. I really hope he's a good guy.

"What about you?" he asked with a smirk, "Are you dating anyone?"

"Uh.." Wait, when did this become about me?

"His penis is small," came a loud whisper to my right, walking past us was sunglasses girl, a hand cupped to the side of her lips to direct her sounds waves at me. She chuckled with a sly grin, and kept walking.

As she walked away, I couldn't help but notice her blue one piece, swimwear, complete with a name tag and a branded lifeguard logo. I couldn't read what the name tag said, because she was moving too fast. But I did notice one thing as I watched her retreating back. Damn that booty.

"She lives to piss me off." The look on his face told me that's exactly what she accomplished. He was even crossing his arms, a scowl on his face.

"Anyways, if my brother is too dumb to ask your friend out. We should all meet each other tonight at the club." He didn't really pose as a question. But he raised his eyebrows in a hopeful manner.

"Sure," I said, giving my hair a flip. "If you bring your friend," I pointed with a thumb over my shoulder.

He looked genuinely confused. He even looked away just to make sure everything else still made sense, and then back at me. A question in my look.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "We'll see you tonight then. At 10."

This guy works fast. I thought, bidding my farewell and walking away from him. I spotted the jacuzzi Opal and I used yesterday next to sunglasses' post. His brother? Bolin was it? Maybe he doesn't meet girls, because his brother is dating them all.

I dipped my feet into the warm fizzle of the water. Small penis, heh. She seems funny. And now that I get to meet her tonight, and Opal is talking to Bolin, things are shaping up pretty…easily. That was easy.

"Asami!" Opal called, as she slipped into the jacuzzi with me. I noticed behind her as I looked up that sunglasses girl was back in her post.

"He is so sweet! He said my name was beautiful." She said clasping her hands together. "He's so funny. And guess what!" She leaned over excitedly. "We're hanging out after his shift."

I was grinning right along with her. "When does it end?"

"At 3. Um," She paused with a frown," You can come too if you want Asami."

Opal's funny, "No don't worry about me. Go have fun. I'm sure I'll find something to do. Like go to the spa or something."

She looked a little guilty. Neither of us thought this far ahead. Meeting other people sort've meant we'd be spending less time with each other. And that doesn't sound like a good time at all.

"I'm really glad you're hanging out with him. Actually, his brother, Mako I think? Came up to me earlier. He was the other lifeguard from yesterday. He said we should go clubbing tonight with them."

Her face instantly lit up, "Really? Was he nice? Did you like him?"

The idea of actually liking someone on this ship was starting to sound ridiculous. We don't really need to meet anyone to have a good time. Especially if it seems like it's going to keep us separated.

"He was attractive yeah, and-" I lowered my voice, "I got sunglasses to come to. She seems really funny."

"You met her!" she screamed. I laughed trying to cover her mouth.

"No, I haven't. But I will, I guess, tonight."

"Why not right now?" She said, looking over her shoulder. She was literally a walk away, if not in hearing distance. Potentially anything could happen if I was brave enough to go over there.

"Come on," Opal got up and grabbed my arm. "Now it's your turn to fake drown. Or ..really drown," She finished, glowering at me as she remembered me shoving her in the water.

"No it's okay," I said, pulling back into the water. "I'm actually kind of intimidated."

"Asami Sato," Her voice stern, as she pulled me up. " Get out of this hot tub, and get yourself a girlfriend."

"I don't need one to make me happy!"

"No, you need someone to help you relax. You haven't slept with someone in years! And we are on vacation!" She huffed, tired of the pulling battle between us.

I glanced at sunglasses' post because we were definitely loud enough to hear from there. I stopped resisting Opal, sunglasses wasn't there. In her place was another lifeguard, who didn't seem to mind us.

I guess Opal followed my gaze, because I heard her say, "Where'd she go?" right beside me. I was wondering the same thing.

"Hmm," I hummed turning to her, "I don't know."

I pulled her out of the jacuzzi, "Let's go lay on the lounge chairs." I suggested, feeling a little dispirited. Is meeting her something I still want to do?

Or am I just being shy?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Either way, I need to find something to do. I frowned, and either I can spend the afternoon alone, or with a new friend.

I was wondering the upper deck in search of something to do. Opal was watching a mover with Bolin by now. We were going to meet in 2 hours for dinner, but until then I have nothing to do.

On a large ship full of spas, clubs, and pools, I am bored. Woe is me! I furrowed my brows as I continued to walk. Shaking my head. I'm really having a first-world problem right now, a privileged problem.

There is something for me to do on this ship, and I can definitely have fun, even if its by myself.

My body is restless, and energetic. Probably because of lunch. The thing about cruises is they have a lot of food, a lot of free food. They have a buffet practically on every deck. So you can guess, I had a hefty serving for lunch.

I could go to the gym yeah. I'll go to the gym, I thought, stretching my arms in preparation. Before I could even remember where the gym was, I heard the sound of dribbling.

Basketball.

I looked up the set of stairs I was standing next to. There seemed to be an even higher deck than the one I was on. It was a quarter of the size of a deck, occupying the back of the ship. And there's apparently a basketball court.

I smiled, this sounds like it's going to be fun.

I walked up the flight of stairs. A net was cascading down from beams overhead. Blocking any flying balls from being thrown onto the lower decks, or worse, into the ocean. The size of the court itself was smaller than normal, but it was complete with two standard hoops. I was thinking about playing by myself at the sight of three kids, until my eyes landed on a familiar pair of sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of Bopal in this chapter. They are so adorable! More Korrasami in the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the confusion about this fic being a one-shot, I fixed it in the description. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying it. 
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism as well so leave a comment. Leave a kudos, and thank you for reading. 
> 
> See you next chapter~


	3. Day 2 continue

Day 2

They were caught up in a half court game. I was thinking about just leaving until I noticed that a young boy on the court had been staring at me.

"Meelo!" someone called, throwing the pass before realizing he wasn't paying attention.

He missed the ball from hitting him, because he was running over to me. Grabbing onto the netting he asked, "Hey wanna play? We need one more player so it'll be even."

He was a funny looking kid. Tiny in stature, thick eyebrows and short messy hair.

"But you already have an even amount of players."I pointed out, shifting a little uncomfortably at the 3 new pair of eyes on me. Sunglasses at the top of the key, teetering the ball in her palm.

"He means that it'll be fair if you play." It was the oldest of the three kids. "It's us three against Korra." She glanced at sunglasses. Right, Korra was her name. "We need someone else on our team."

"You're really pretty." A small hand slipped into mine, pulling me through a slit in the netting. "What's your name?" a young girl, not more than the age of 11, asked.

"Um, Asami."

"My name's Ikki, and that's Meelo, and that's Jinora, and that's Korra." She directed me, pulling my hand in the direction of each person. My eyes stopped on Korra, whose expression wasn't anything I was able to discern.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, tugging at the hairband around my wrist and threading my hands through my hair to tie it up. Busying myself so I don't have to look at Korra, who looks hard to read, and stupidly douchy with those sunglasses on.

"Wait," It was Korra. "You're actually going to play?" She sounded shocked, but she was smirking while passing the ball from hand to hand. Ugh, it's not just the glasses, she is douchy.

"I don't suppose I can say no when they're asking so nicely."

Her smirk spread into a smile. "No I guess you can't."

"Are you actually going to play with your sunglasses on?" I asked, giving my hair a tug to finish my ponytail.

"I have too. My eyes are sensitive." She dribbled the ball towards the top of the key. "Okay, your ball first." she said, bounce passing it toward the half court line.

I caught up to it before it fell back onto the ground and checked it in.

"Let's see what a pretty face like yours can do." Korra said, passing it back to me. I frowned, what a cocky little, she wasn't even defending me. Was she expecting me to drive in or pass? My range is pretty far and the shot was easy from where I was standing.

I took a dribble, squared up and knocked one in with a swish.

I backed up, and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

But nobody made a move to get the ball as it fell through the net and hit the ground. They were too busy picking their jaws off the floor.

So I took the courtesy of getting it, and walked it over to Korra.

"It's your turn, " I said smirking, and shoving the ball into her arms.

"O-okay." She stuttered.

"Wow! Asami, you're amazing!" Ikki exclaimed, jumping up and down repeatedly.

I smiled at her.

"Yeah, not bad. But you're not going to get another one of those." Korra had apparently regained her composure as she stood at the half court line.

She checked it in, then drove the ball in faster than I was expecting, getting past me pretty easily.

I understood why the kids were having difficulty playing against Korra, watching their defense. They looked afraid of her aggressive playing style. Jinora was the only one putting up a fight, staying with Korra, low and with her arms out. But she reached for the ball in the hopes of getting a steal which was Korra's way past her. She crossed it over and went for a roll in.

It was on a clear path into the hoop, until somehow Meelo was flying through the air towards it, clearing it with his fingertips, and pushing it toward Ikki who was waiting for it behind the three point line.

Korra grabbed him before he hit the floor, and mumbled, "Little sucker," as he ran out of her arms.

Then she went for the air ball Ikki apparently had threw up, catching it and dribbled to the three point line.

This time I was on her, determined not to let her get past me. Until I felt hands on my shoulders and then feet.

I looked up to Meelo standing on my shoulders his arms in the air, mimicking my stance.

I would have thought it was cute, but he stripped down to his socks, and I got a good waft of the stench coming off of them.

My face twisted it up in disgust because the smell was so strong. And someone in front me apparently thought it was funny. Korra was laughing so hard, she ended up dropping the ball just to grab her stomach.

"Oh my god," she cried out, reaching to pick Meelo off of me. "I never thought I'd see someone so beautiful look so.." I glared at her. Dare she say ugly.

"Human." Apparently she understood.

"That is so NOT how you play basketball Meelo." said Jinora, who looked annoyed with her hands on her hips.

"It's okay Jinora," Korra said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Are you two fighting again?" came a voice outside of the court. It was beautiful older women, in a cute orange sundress, carrying a small child at her waist.

"Mom!" All three children yelled. Jinora and Ikki ran over to her, grabbing onto the net.

"Meelo is messing up the game," Jinora shouted.

"and bothering Asami!" Ikki yelled. The older women turned to me, with a look of a some confusion to which I just smiled and waved.

She smiled in return, and turned to her children, "You three are going to have to say goodbye to your new friend. We have to meet your father on deck 7 for his meditation demonstration."

"He really volunteered to do that?" Korra asked. Adjusting Meelo who was sitting on her shoulders.

"Oh you know Tenzin, can't get away from work even on vacation." She said with a laugh.

"I want to stay with Korra." Jinora frowned.

"We'll play again tomorrow with Mako and Bolin." Korra assured, patting her on the head.

Ikki walked over and hugged my waist. "Bye Asami. Bye Korra" She waved, and headed for the slit in the net. Jinora following after.

"You promise? Tomorrow at 3?"

"I promise," she laughed leaning down for Meelo to hop off.

"Bye, beautiful woman." Meelo said, walking up to me, picking my hand, and kissing it. "We shall meet again." Before running off.

"Thanks again for watching them Korra."

"It's not a problem really."

She turned to me, "and thank you-"

"Asami. It's a pleasure to meet you." I added, sticking my hand out of one of the holes in the netting.

"Pema. Sorry if you ran into trouble with my kids, they are a handful." She said, taking my hand and giving it a firm nod.

"They seem like great kids."

"They are when they want to be." she said with a chuckle."Take care you two." Her voice ringing out over her shoulders as she headed towards the door her kids were holding open for her.

"You ready for round 2, sweetheart ?" Korra asked, bending over and dropping her sweatpants to the ground. She had a cocky grin on her face.

"Uhh," She was wearing really tight form fitting spandex. "um, I" She looked up. While I was trying to look anywhere else besides her muscular thighs. The ball. Right, she wants to play basketball.

"Yeah sure." I said, walking over and picking the ball up from the ground.

"I hope you don't mind, I was getting hot." She said, rolling up her sleeves up to her shoulders.

"I don't," I squeaked. Taking a practice shot to distract myself, and getting the rebound.

"Good, I thought this game could start getting a little more serious." She said, stretching her arms. Oh god, her arms.

"Okay new rules," I said walking over to her with the ball in my palm. Taking her all in, until I focused on her eyes.

"If I win, you have to take off your sunglasses."

"Curious huh? Okay." She took the ball out of my hands, and started dribbling backwards toward the half court line. "If I win," She paused to think about it, "we have to hang out after this."

She was grinning like mad. Probably confident she was going to beat me.

Her ball handling skills were an impeccable form of street ball. A real clash to my institutionalized way of playing.

She was getting past me easily, tripping me up with moves I didn’t know how to follow.

She was beating me 18 to 13. It was my ball that I was holding onto at the half court line. I was already breathing heavily and needed a small break. I haven't actually played sports since high school, and haven't gotten much exercise since college started. Engineering has a way of not giving you enough time for anything other than engineering.

"What are we playing to?" I asked, distracting from the game so I can catch a breather. Which wasn't concealing the lack of air going into my lungs because my voice sounded breathy.

She shrugged, "I-I don't know," she stuttered, and coughed, "21?" She said, looking away. This game is going to take way too long.

"Do three pointers count?"

"They do." She nodded. Her chest heaving up and down, hands on her hips as she was regaining her breath as well.

"I'm tired." I said, laughing, dribbled and draining a three.

"Cheater." she said, using her wrist to wipe off the sweat from her forehead. She hadn't made a move to keep playing, but followed me as I made a lay up.

"Want to get something to drink?" she asked

"Yeah sure," I said, catching the shot I made and dribbling out to the three point line.

"I thought you said you were tired."

"I am," I took another shot. "That's 21." I laughed, turning to her, "I win."

"How does that even count?" she said, pulling me off the court. "I wasn't even playing."

She nudged me in front of her, as we got to the stairs. Her fingertips at the nook of my back made me feel a little tingly, and she kept them there until we got to the bottom.

"Hey sorry about earlier." Korra said. I didn't think there was anything she needed to apologize for. "I kinda assumed you weren’t the type to play basketball."

"I like all kinds of sports." I said, "I played a lot in high school."

We were walking on the top deck towards the open sun tanning area. The sun, although dying, was strong today. This area was a lot more notably humid than Republic City.

I turned to her because she hadn't responded, but she wasn't next to me. She was behind me, hopping on one leg struggling to pull her sweatpants back on.

"Sorry I was starting to feel weird just in my spandex." she said, catching up to me and shoving her hands into her pockets. There were a lot of people laying out and enjoying the sun. I'm sure having everyones gazes on you can get uncomfortable sometimes.

We were walking in silence, too busy weaving through lounge chairs and baked bodies.

"Well if it's any consolation," I said as we walked up to the bar. "I thought you were a douche bag hustling a bunch of kids, with your stupid sunglasses on."

She looked so offended, she didn't even say anything, just smiled awkwardly and turned to the bartender, "Can I get a water?" She glanced at me, "What do you want?"

"A water please," I addressed to the bartender, wrapping my hair behind my ear.

"I am not like that at all." She huffed, crossing her arms, and pouting. She took a seat at the bar, and was looking at nothing in particular.

I couldn't help it, she looked adorable, so I laughed and tried to comfort her by patting her knee.

"I'm sorry," I said. The bartender coming back and lying our waters on the counter. It was nice and cold as it went down my throat. "I just can't read you at all with your sunglasses."

She got up from the stool she was sitting on, grabbing her drink, and sauntering off to the shaded seating area by the windows. I followed in tow.

She took a seat at a two seater next to the window. The water from up here was bright and blue, the waves breaking roughly as the boat moved past the tides. Korra was still pouting and she kind of looked deep in thought.

"I've never had someone make a big deal about my sunglasses before." she said, as she removed her sunglasses from her eyes, and placed them over her forehead.

Revealing a set of the most beautifully blue colored eyes I've ever seen. I could feel my jaw go slack, at the realization that damn, this girl is about the most adorable, if not sexy, person I have ever met.

She was still definitely concerned with what I said, while I was sitting here objectifying her. "Sorry!" I quickly apologized. "You actually seem really sweet. Especially with those kids."

She grinned, her eyes lighting up and crinkling with her smile. Her eyes were definitely windows into what she was thinking.  
"I am! I guess we’re even then, huh."

"Mm-hmm." I hummed, sipping my water, a chill cooling my suddenly warm face. Yeah definitely can't handle those smiles. I looked at my watch, I have about 10 more minutes before I have to meet Opal back at our cabin.

"Do you have to go?" She asked, having followed my eyes to my watch.

"Oh no, well soon I do. I have to meet my friend for dinner."

"She's with Bolin right?" I nodded. So she must have been paying attention to me at the pool.

"I think he really likes her. At work he couldn't stop talking about her. It was so cute," her face suddenly turning somber, "I was about to gag."

I laughed, she really was an animated person. "So I take it you're not seeing anyone?"

"The only person I've dated was Mako." Now that was something I wasn't expecting. She's only been with guys. A hot guy. What am I supposed to do about that?

"You aren't still with him are you?" I guess that explains their weird bickering relationship.

"Why?" Her eyebrow shot up slyly, "Want to take a crack at 'em?"

"Uh no, but he did ask me out to the club earlier. I only said I'd go if you went,"

"Really?" She perked up in surprise. "Uh well Mako's been pining over you since we saw you at the emergency orientation session."

"He seems kinda creepy."

"He's actually not that bad, when he's not being broody or serious."

"He looks like a good time," I confessed. "Doesn't sound like he is though."

"He's a good friend." She nodded, "I mean, but, I mean if you're interested in him.."

"You know what I'm interested in?" Heh, when did I get so bold. "Avatar: The Last Airbender, you should come see it with me tonight." I said, sipping on my straw. I couldn't help but smiling a little, couldn't make eye contact with her though.

She stayed quiet. A really horrible feeling of anxiety made its way into my stomach. But I couldn't bring myself to look.

"Is it because I won the basketball match?" she asked.

Huh? Does she think I'm asking her because she thinks she won the bet?

Her eyebrows were furrowed, she seemed to be concentrating on my watch. Shit, I have to go.

"No silly," I laughed, getting up and walking over to her. "I won."

I thought she needed consoling so I rubbed her arm. Her really nicely toned arm.

She broke out of her weird daze by laughing, "Hah! Suure you did," she said sarcastically. "I'll see you at the theatre then?"

"Yeah, I'll bring Opal, You should bring Bolin. I have to go." I said squeezing her shoulders. She was peering at me over her shoulder.

"Bye."

"See you Korra." I said with a wave before taking off towards the elevators.

I didn’t realize how much adrenaline was pumping through me, but as I made my way through the elevator doors, my whole body was feeling buzzed. I can't wait to tell Opal, she is so not gonna believe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> I so meant to finish the chapter earlier, but heh you know responsibilities..like college and work -___-  
> I'd rather spend my time on Korrasami lmao  
> Anyways, I hope you like how Korra and Asami are developing their relationship. Day 2 is taking a really long time to finish lol.  
> A little bit about the cruise. There aren't any lifeguards on cruises that I'm actually aware of. At least there weren't any on the one I was on. SO I made that up to fit the story lol  
> Also, kudos to my sister Montsai for helping me edit this chapter. Love you! 
> 
> See you guys next chapter~


	4. Day 2 continue

Day 2 (continued after previous continued)

Opal is someone I trust immensely. Considering the fact that everyone I thought I could trust, even my own father, have turned out to be dishonest, and deceitful assholes. Its quite a feat I would say, to have earned my trust so incredibly significantly. But when she's walking next to me, threatening to embarrass me, and shouting about how she can't believe how smitten I am over someone. You could say I'm a little bit bitter.

"It's so a date," she whispered, at the site of Bolin and Korra leaning against opposite walls. Korra throwing popcorn pieces into Bolin's mouth, and leaving a ridiculous mess on the floor for all of the failed ones.

"Shut the fuck up." I whispered back.

"We're on a double date!" She laughed, doubling over. Fuck she said that loudly.

"Opal, I swear to god if you give Korra the wrong idea-"

"How is it the wrong idea? It's exactly the right idea!"

The slap to my forehead didn't equate to the frustration and anxiety I was feeling. I mean Korra didn't even seem that excited to be coming in the first place. And I definitely don't need Opal fangirling over us if nothing was even going to happen.  


"Please," I begged. "I just need to know for sure whether she likes me or not. If she does then you can embarrass me all you want. But if she doesn't-"  


"If she doesn't like you then you'll just be wasting your time." She pointed out. "We don't have a lot of time, and you could be screwing someone else."  


I groaned. Screwing someone is not on the top of my priority list. Because I don't think anything or anyone is going to beat this fluttering feeling thats happening in my gut when I look at her.  


She was wearing a navy blue blazer, with a silky white collared blouse underneath carelessly tucked into her tan shorts. Her name tag pinned to her right breast read Korra with lifeguard, and South Pole written underneath it. She was walking over to us, this time without sunglasses, and from here I couldn't help but stare at her eyes.  


"Fuck, you have tunnel vision." Opal whispered next to me.  


"Opal!" Bolin yelled, running up to her, and going in for a hug, but stopping and thinking otherwise. Opal hugged him anyways. He really did seem like a big goof like she was saying.  


"Bolin, this is my best friend Asami." She grabbed my arm, "You guys met at the pool."  


A heat flushed its way into my cheeks, "Yeah sorry about that," I said, grabbing on to his hand for a shake, "I didn't really have any ill intent when I was…" I could not finish that sentence. If I did, I would probably end up making myself look crazy.  


"It's fine, I'm actually," He turned away, a blush on his cheeks, "kind of glad it happened."  


"This is Korra" He gestured towards Korra, who was watching our exchange. He threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her in. She sported a crooked grin and playfully wide eyes. "My buddy I was telling you about." He was telling Opal.  


"It's great to meet you, Asami here-" She pointed with her thumb. She side glanced at me but my glare didn't stop her from continuing. "couldn't stop talking about you at dinner."  


Telling Opal anything was a big mistake. Thankfully Korra didn't seem to catch on, instead she squinted at me with a finger, she was still addressing Opal and said, "She didn't tell you she won the basketball game did she? Because she didn't."  


Opal does this dumb thing where a laugh bubbles out of her before she has time to even open her mouth and pffffffs everywhere, "No!" She said laughing, "But she told me about other things she-" I muffled the rest of her sentence with my hands. When I let go of her head, all she could do was laugh at her own joke. No one really got it though.  


I grabbed Korra's shoulders and spun her around, walking her towards the theatre. "I don't know how I feel about you guys becoming friends." I told her. "She's kinda nuts."  


"Shut it Sato." Opal laughed out. "Come on," she said to Bolin grabbing onto his arm.  


The theatre was incredibly large, but good seating was hard to find. Korra lead the way, walking us to the 2nd tier of seats on the right side of the room. I followed behind her as she walked past three seats before sitting at the fourth. I sat next to her while Opal sat next to me, Bolin following after.  


"I got enough popcorn for the two of us." Korra said, leaning the tub in my direction. That's sweet of her. "Uh, I mean they only really give out one size on the ship."  


"Thanks," I said, dipping my hand in and sticking a couple of pieces in my mouth one by one. I looked over to Bolin and Opal who were sharing their own tub. Opal giving me a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.  


The theatre lights started to dim, as the curtains started pulling back, revealing a spotlight on two characters in a canoe.  


Korra looked completely invested in the play. Lighting up as soon as someone would start bending, laughing at every joke the actor who played Sokka cracked. She really seemed to be enjoying herself.  


The play itself was hilariously cheesy than the original screenplay. But still epic in its own right. I especially loved the elegance of the sets and the mechanics they were using to elude us into believing the narrative.  


Korra for whatever reason looked so inspired by it all. "If you were a bender what would you be?" I asked, pulling myself back from leaning into her space. My question seemed to snap her out of the hold the performance had on her.  


She didn't even have to think about it, but she smiled as she leaned into me, her breath brushing my cheeks and said, "The Avatar." Like it was a no brainer.  


I chuckled not too loudly. "But what would you be if you couldn't be the avatar?" I whispered back. I mean because who wouldn't want to be the avatar?  


She ended up frowning at me. Making me kind of wish I hadn't asked the question. But she did have a distant look on her face like she was thinking about it. "Hmm..fir-mm nope. I'd be the avatar.." she concluded confidently. She smiled apologetically. "Yep sorry," she shrugged, "Just got to deal with it."  


I laughed, "Okay fine. You're the avatar." I said, but not before jabbing her in the side and squeezing. She jerked at my touch, laughing out loud before covering her hand with her mouth. I couldn't help but smiling at the new knowledge that she was ticklish.  


"You really want to do this right now?" she asked, playfully glaring at me with a smirk, she had a grasp on my wrist to stop me from making another move.  


"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, a challenge to my raised brow. I was biting my lip in anticipation for what she might do or say next. 

"Oh my god, are you guys in high school. Stop flirting." Opal laughed. Sitting up in her chair from leaning on Bolin's shoulder.  


I awkwardly laughed to distract from the red that was rising to my cheeks, and because Korra let go of me, I returned my attention to the play.  


On stage Aang was flying around, in a set that resembled the earth kingdom aesthetic. It was the scene where he was looking for an earth bending teacher.  


"My favorite character is coming up." Bolin muttered excitedly with closed fists in front of him.  


"I looked all over town but I couldn't find a single earth bending master!" yelled Aang, flinging his glider around.  


A rock that was placed precariously off to the side suddenly started to rise, and a smallish girl with bangs covering her eyes was underneath carrying it's faux weight.  


"You can't find an earth bending master in the sky, you have to look underground!" she shouted, throwing the cardboard rock across the stage.  


Bolin erupted into laughter. "If I was bender I'd totally want to be an earth bender. Toph is so badass." He commented, his eyes glued to the stage.  


I watched as Opal smiled at him, lightly touching his arm.  


I threw my hand over to Korra's lap expecting for it to land in a bed of popcorn. I ended up touching her thigh instead. I jerked my hand up and was about to apologize, until I saw her with a mischievous smirk on her lips and the tub being held away from me.  


I went to reach for it, but she pulled it away again. Her smirk showing teeth. Her eyes though were focused on the stage.  


I leaned over to her ear, and whispered, "Do you want me to tickle you again?" She just kept smiling and looked at me. I had to turn away. Her face was too close to mine for something not to happen.  


"Here you go, princess." She whispered back in my ear. A husk to her voice that excited me in ways I'm wayyy to embarrassed to comment on. I turned to her to get my answer as to what she was offering. She was holding a piece of popcorn up to my lips.  


That I slowly took into my mouth. I couldn't process whether or not she was flirting back with me. That had to be right? But she was staring at me unapologetically still with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  


"Good?" She asked. I was tempted to spit it out. What the fuck did she do to it? I think she saw the worry in my eyes and started laughing.  


"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to it. You just looked really cute." she said. There it was again. Unwittingly flirting, and complementing me without any resolve. Just like at the basketball court. This has to be a sign right?!  


I nodded, stupidly, as I swallowed the popcorn. She returned her attention back to the play and replaced the popcorn back onto her lap.  


I didn't bother her during the rest of the performance. She went back to being completely invested in it, but I did catch her glancing at me a couple of times.  


By the end of the play I was feeling pretty confident about her. Until, "I can't come to the club tonight, because uh," She wasn't looking at me, her hand deep in her pocket, the other under her nose wiping at nothing on her cleft. "I have to..uhm, go to bed early."  


She was clearly lying.  


We were outside the theatre, Bolin was making elaborate gestures of his favorite scenes to Opal. She was watching him, enjoying his presentation. People were still trickling out of the theatre leisurely. A low hum of voices surrounded us.  


I looked back at her, my face clearly crestfallen.  


I couldn't look at her. Why was she lying? I crossed my arms and shifted my weight so I was leaning more to the left. "You know, you don't have to lie, if you don't want to go.."  


"No that's not it, I really just can't go tonight." She said, frowning, "Uhm, I had fun, thanks for inviting me. I'll see you later Asami." She was jamming her hands deep in her pockets, avoiding eye contact. She was confusing me even more because she looked just as unhappy as I was.  


"Hey Bo, I'm gonna head to bed or something. Bye Opal, it was nice meeting you." She sounded exasperated.  


"Oh, you're leaving already?" Opal asked, concern riddled in her voice.  


"Yeah," Korra answered, rubbing the back of her neck, "I have umm, a long day ahead of me tomorrow."  


"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?" Bolin asked. Even he seemed kind of dispirited about her leaving.  


"Yeah, like always. Bye guys." She said, with her lips pursed, finally making eye contact with me. But not for long, before she headed down the hall.  


"Do you guys want to go to the club still? My brother is probably going to be there to join us." Bolin asked, scratching his head. The atmosphere felt pretty thick. It was making feel exhausted, and to be honest I didn't really want to go. But the idea of having alcohol in my system sounded fun.  


"I'm down." I said.  


It was called The Dungeon. Located on deck 18 all the way at the back of the ship. The music was loud and you can hear it coming up from the stairs. There were guards at the doors checking ID's. It seemed like all this hype was building up to something big, but the club itself had a small dance floor, and a lot more seating than I had originally thought it would. We made our way over to the bar, where I hooked myself up with a bourbon on the rocks.  


"Try'n to get drunk?" He was clean shaven, clean smelling, and cleanly clothed. He was wearing black pants, and a dark grey sweater that brandished his name tag. It was Mako.  


He was leaning over the counter, blindly feeling for a stool before sitting down. Opal and Bolin were already making their way over to the dance floor. The music was a mixture of unadulterated pop, and top 40s.  


Gross but I guess it suits the atmosphere. Everyone was either old, or oldish teens.  


"Wanna get drunk with me?" I asked, eyebrow raised in his direction. His eyes looked hopeful, a gentle smile on his lips.  


He rummaged his hair in the really adorable way, turning to the bartender and asking, "Can I get what she's having?"  


"So," He started, fiddling with a menu card carelessly. Obviously messing with it to distract himself, rather than actually reading it. Was he nervous? "How are you enjoying the cruise?"  


I let the bourbon burn its way down my throat. "Good." I said, setting my empty cup on the counter. "The days seem really long."  


"You're telling me. Bolin, Korra, who you kinda met earlier today, and I have been on this boat for about 4 months now. This has been the shortest longest job I've ever had." He laughed, the bartender setting his drink in front of him.  


I motioned for the bartender to get me another cup, while Mako was downing his quickly. He coughed after he swallowed.  


"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, leaning my chin against my palm. 

Mako was clearing his throat, "We're all getting a little bit of cabin fever." He laughed, "We can't wait to get off this boat."  


"You can get off the boat?" I asked, swishing the bourbon around the ice.  


"Yeah, maybe we can hang out on Ember Island? I think we're docking tomorrow night." He said. I took another shot. Hanging out with Mako doesn't seem so bad, at least I know he wants to be around me.  


"Hey," I leaned closer to him, "so at the emergency orientation meeting," His face got red. But definitely for the wrong reason. "You know how they said that we aren't supposed to hang out with crew members? How strictly do they hold to those rules? Because I've hung out with Korra earlier, and Opal has been hanging out with Bolin."  


"You hung out with Korra?" His brows furrowing, he pointed his drink at me, "She didn't say anything about me did she?"  


"Just," I said, trying not to frown, "that you guys used to date." The glass I was holding was suddenly a lot more interesting than this conversation. I motioned for the bartender for a refill.  


He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, staring at the liquor he hasn't drunk. "Yeah," he said, taking the shot. And clearing his throat before saying, "She was a handful."  


"Oh really?" I asked, finishing my own drink as soon as it was poured. "I was under the impression that she wasn't the type of girl that wants to be handled."  


He looked sad, "That's probably why we didn't work out." He gave a closed smile. "I really liked her, you know? But we're better off as just friends."  


"What did you like about her?" I asked, uncontrollably smirking which is a good sign that the alcohol was making its way through my system.  


"Everything, god she's so," he paused, tracing the lines in the grain of the counter. He was so resolved in this moment. I wonder what his thoughts of her were. What does he know? What has he seen. "Beautiful, confident, in general I'm in awe of her..She inspires me." He said with a smirk. He was clearly a light weight.  


"You sound like you're in love! Buddy," I said, slapping him on the shoulder. I wasn't trying to laugh at him, but I couldn't help it. I took another shot. I couldn't remember when it was poured, but I was thankful that it was there for me.  


"I-I wasn't sure what to think about Korra. She seems so mysterious." I thought, laying my chin against my palms. "She is beautiful." I nodded. "She was supposed to be here, but she didn't want to come." I frowned, my face suddenly turning sour. "She lied to me, and I can't figure out why, u-unless she doesn't like me?"  


Mako stayed quiet, I couldn't help but notice his jaw clench. "I wouldn't count her out. I'm sure she still wants to be your friend."  


"Asami are you drunk?" It was Opal, her palms were sticky against my arms. I couldn't tell if she was the one who was shaking me, or if I was dizzy from the alcohol.  


"No," I laughed. "I wouldn't know about Mako over here though." I grinned. I looked over at him, he looked so innocent shaking his pretty head.  


"I think I should take her back to our cabin." She told Bolin, "Can you help me?"  


"Yeah of course." He said softly. Or maybe it wasn't as softly as I was hearing. Because the next soft thing I could remember was my bed and the comfort I felt underneath my sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter! Criticism is welcome. I had to go back and fix so many mistakes already lol.  
> Has anybody been keeping up with fluttering feelings?! That last chapter though omg~  
> Also, I guess I've done a lot of traveling in my lifetime, so where is everyone from? or where are the places you've been? 
> 
> ops its like 3 in the morning and I should be doing homework, and I'm not sure what i'm writing anymore  
> k bye~ see you next chapt


	5. Day 3

Day 3

It was like having a nervous tick. My foot wouldn't stop shaking, and my head pounded as I laid it down in between my crossed arms. We were sitting in the cafeteria at the self service breakfast buffet court. Opal was sitting in front of me with the ship's event log, and I was sitting in front of her with an empty plate and a mug half full of hot tea.

The sun had been bright, the waters calm, and the sky clear every morning since we've been on this ship. I'm a bit thankful that I don't have to deal with a hangover, and seasickness at the same time.

We got off to a late start this morning, or at least I did. I didn't get up until around 10, and Opal stayed around to take care of me. Somehow she got me to dress myself in a black sweater and maroon shorts. I was sporting a one piece bathing suit underneath, just in case.

Last night I drank too much, too fast, with too little in my stomach. I probably ended up saying or doing something weird to Mako. I mean what even happened last night…

**_He was so resolved in this moment. "She's beautiful, confident, in general I'm in awe of her..She inspires me."_ **

A groan regurgitated its way out of my throat. How could I forget the adorable longing look in his eyes? How can anyone say that platonically about a friend..?

"Are you okay?" Opal asked with an eyebrow raised, as she peered at me from over her newspaper.

"My head hurts." I mumbled, my voice drowning out into the cotton of my sweater. She rested the newspaper on the table as her face curved into a worried one. I dug my head into my crossed arms. How far does this hole go?

"You wanna get some fresh air?" She asked, reaching over to pat my wrist comfortingly.

I sat up straighter in my chair, and rubbed at my eyes. Fresh air seems really good right now, but if we go out, Korra, Mako, and Bolin would be there, for sure, working at the pool.

Korra.

I really want to confront her about why she ditched yesterday. It couldn't have been..no. She couldn't have been worried about seeing Mako with me. Could she? Seeing Mako hitting on other girls..She can't be jealous, she can't still have feelings for him…like he might still have with her.

My arms were crossing themselves inadvertently in my contemplative state. I wouldn't have noticed the frown on my face until Opal pointed it out, while pulling me by the arm, trying to lead me outside.

"Come on," she said, "we'll sit in the shade."

The pool deck was at least half underneath the shade of the top deck, where sitting was conveniently placed. The air was cool, and the wind a slight breeze and down here the sound of the DJ's music played dully from the deck above. But the sounds of children, splashing water, and whistles being blown on this deck were deafening to my ears.

There was only one sound that was pleasant. A greeting was coming from a certain brown skinned woman standing in front of my lounge chair, with her sunglasses pushed up onto her forehead. She was only wearing her lifeguard swimsuit and I at least had half a mind to check her out, but with her staring down at me, I couldn't really take my eyes of hers.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, taking a seat on the empty chair next to mine, "I heard you kinda passed out yesterday." She said with a laugh and finishing with a small grin.

From this close, at this time in the morning. You can see she has a naturally clean completion. How can someone look so good without makeup? How. unfair.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah you missed out."

"I'm sure Mako was a hoot, haha that guy never let's up." she said, casually glancing back towards the pool. I was staring at her side profile. From every angle, there's an air  
of playfulness on her face. She has wide eyes, that make her...seemingly hopeful about everything.

Then, almost out of nowhere, her features contorted, her eyes getting bigger, and her lips forcing a smile. I turned to see what she was looking at.

It was a guy, a white guy, wearing an all white uniform. Hat, pants, polo, and all. A golden name tag sat on his left breast, gleaming as the sun hit it. She turned to me with the same forced smile, and through seething teeth, whispered, "I have to go."

She got up stiffly, but relaxed a second as she turned back towards me.

"Here," she said, pulling the sunglasses off of her head, and handing them down to me. "I think you might need these more than I do."

I stared at the sunglasses, and let my eyes trail up her extended arm, until I locked onto her eyes. I know she wanted me to hurry. Her eyes kindly edging me on.

"Thanks," I said taking the glasses from her hand. Thing is, she's the one who needs it. My hangover will eventually get better, but her eyes will be sensitive all day to the intensity of the sun's radiation. "But," I tried, thrusting it back into her already retreating hands.

She pointed a finger above her head, "Don't worry, I'll use an umbrella." She grinned, "You can give it back when you're feeling better." and threw a hand up as she turned and stalked back to the pool.

Her shoulder blades jutted out slightly as she raised her arms, and shrugged her shoulders, grinning at the man in white, and left with a half-hearted salute, and a slight smile to her lips.

My eyes trailed down her back and over her ass, as she was making her way to her lifeguard post. They were so perfectly rounded. Damn, I wanna give them a squeeze.

I tried wiping the blush from my cheeks. Sometimes I can be really fucking embarrassingly perverted. I squeezed the glasses, almost forgetting that they were still in my hands, and looked at them in my palm. My blush furiously not willing to leave my cheeks.

She gave me something of hers. I have something of hers. I..can't stop feeling excited. I don't know what to do with these feelings?!! Why is she even concerned with my well being in the first place? I'm so confused!!!

I put them on. Everything was cascaded in a sepia tint. So this is what she see's everyday.

I flinched and looked up at Opal, who placed a hand on my shoulder, and said "I got you some water." The glass clinking on the end table next to my chair as she sat it down.

Her eyebrows crinkled in a question, as she noticed the sunglasses, and the slight tension in my shoulders.

"Where did you..hey aren't those…" She broke out in a grin, and a sly, playful glint in her eyes. "What happened in the two seconds I was gone?" She said, walking over to slink down in her lounge chair.

"Korra gave me her glasses." I said, simply.

Opal burst out laughing. Wiping an imaginary tear from her eyes. She leaned over to me, and pinched my cheek. She was practically glistening from smiling and laughing so hard.

She ignored my scowl as she went on to say, "You look so smitten right now." She crossed her arms, and pointed to her chin, and went on, "You know I was wondering why you weren't taking advantage of Mako's attention last night.."

"That's because he kept talking about Korra and," she didn't even let me finish my rant, my revelation that they might still be attracted to each other because she was too busy asking, "He was, or you were?" with that stupid confident grin on her face.

"I.."

_**"You know how they said that we aren't supposed to hang out with crew members? How strictly do they hold to those rules? Because I've hung out with Korra earlier…"** _

_**"What do you like about her?" I asked** _

I was the one who kept bringing her up last night, Mako was only answering my questions. Heh. what the fuck. I guess my hesitation answered that question well enough, because Opal, apparently satisfied, leaned in to me. Her eyes serious and said, "Asami, you're crushing on her."

"I already know."

Opal slapped my knee, "Then go. get. her."

I groaned, and Opal and I talked incessantly about my insecurities and about how I couldn't do such a thing so easily. I think I made every excuse I could, and eventually did talk about how I thought Mako and Korra still had a thing, and what implications that might have meant leading to Korra not joining us for drinks and dancing last night.

"Okay," I said, standing up. "I'll just go talk to her. You know, clear things up."

I ended up just swimming more than a couple of laps in the pool. By the fifth set, I stopped to take a break. Looking at where Korra was supposed to be sitting, unfortunately she wasn't there. I let out a sigh, and lifted myself out of the pool to sit on the edge. I let the water crash against my shins. I really need to grow a pair.

"Asami," I turned around only to see a bottle of sunblock being waved in my face, "You should put some on, since you've been in the pool for awhile…" Korra gazed her attention somewhere to her left. I guess I wasn't making it up when I thought she was watching me, at least more attentively than others. "And the sun is really strong out today."

"Is this normal protocol?" I couldn't stop the smile breaking onto my lips.

"It's.." she paused, jutting her lip out a bit, before grinning, "It's Korra protocol." she said, turning to me.

"Oh really? You make sure everyone is safe from first degree burns?"

"It's part of the job description, you know to save people."

I laughed and she sat up to leave and in a little bit of desperation to keep her attention, I grabbed her wrist before she could escape.

It might as well be a long shot, but "Since you went through the trouble, do you think you can get my back?" I turned to present my back to her.

She was quiet for more than a second, and a little stiff as she looked down at me.

It was hard to tell what she was thinking but she kneeled back down, and nodded. Her lips were pursed. She got behind me and put her hands on my shoulders and pulled me towards her as she leaned in enough for me to feel her breath on my neck, effectively causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. In my ear she whispered, "I'll do it but, I'm not really allowed too."

I bit the inside of my lip. Trying to suppress the heat rising to my neck and the excited thumping of my heart. She rubbed diligently down my back even adding pressure to some of the troublesome knots in my muscles. I was trying to stifle a moan, but once it escaped my lips, I could feel her pausing, and her hands trembling as she finished rubbing the rest of the sunblock in.

"You aren't allowed?" I turned to peer over at her.

She hummed in response, and answered, "That's protocol."

"Asami," came another voice to my right. It was Mako. "Is Korra uh bothering you?" He started frowning, but not at me. His eyes weren't on me.

I glanced at Korra, who was wearing a sneer. It took me a second to remember that he asked a question.

"Uh, no?"

"Sorry Mako," She squeezed my shoulder before standing up. "I guess, I'll let you two catch up." She said, shoving the sunblock in his gut, he stepped back with an -ufff to take the blow. He glared at her retreating back, and if I wasn't mistaken, a growl vibrated in his throat as he watched her leave. He turned to me with an equally angered look on his face, but loosened up when he saw the slightly pained look on mine.

"I think.." He started, frowning. "I should apologize about last night. I kind of asked Korra not to come, so I could hang out with you, alone." He shifted uncomfortably, "Clearly both of you are unhappy about that, so sorry." He grumbled.

Well.. that was unexpected. So Korra did want to hang out with me? She was lying because Mako asked her too? I could piece together enough to feel elated about the situation, and well the guy looked like he needed a hug so I gave him one. "You should probably apologize to Korra too." I told him.

"Yeah I will. We're playing basketball after work, you should come. Korra will be there." His cheeks sported a heavy blush, and a sheepish grin.

"Yeah," I said ruffling his hair, "of course I'll come."

I pulled back only to find that his arms were wrapped around me too. We were standing close, and his hands were on my lower back, and I'm wearing nothing but a bathing suit. Great, this couldn't get anymore uncomfortable. Until for whatever reason, I managed to focus in behind him, to Korra, resting her chin in her hands, glaring right at us.

I pulled away from him. I don't know why I felt guilty about hugging him, but I did.

"I'll see you at the basketball courts then, Mako. Thanks for inviting me." I waved him off and went over to slip my sandals on.

Opal, was over talking to Bolin by the time I got back to my chair. Even though she was supposed to be watching our stuff. I picked up Korra's sunglasses off the end table, and walked it over to her. She was sitting under her umbrella, up on her lifeguard post.

"Hey," I smiled up at her and gripped the platform."Thanks for letting me use these." I held the sunglasses up as far as I could. She smiled with her mouth closed, and lazily threw her hand from under her chin, over the arm rest, and was just in reaching distance to grab the glasses.

"What did you talk to Mako about?" she asked. I couldn't stop the wave of disappointment that crossed my face. Why does it matter what I talked to him about?

"He invited me to play basketball..if that's alright with you." I said, stepping away from the platform, and holding it at an arms distance.

"Yeah! That's great." Her eyes light it up, before she placed her sunglasses neatly over her eyes. She smiled at me, "You'll be on my team, okay? I already called it, so don't let Mako take you."

I'm so confused. Is she mad at me for hugging Mako or not?

"Good. I wanted to be on your team anyways. With my shot accuracy, and your dribbling skills, we could possibly be unstoppable."

"That's what I was thinking." She crossed her arms, a smug look on her face with her chin in the air.

"so," I said backing away, and locking my fingers together in front of me. "I'll see you at three?"

"Yeah, that's when I get off. Meet me at the courts then."

We smiled at each other as parting gestures.

///

The court was full today. At least half the court was filled with a bunch of younger kids. Two of whom, were Meelo and Ikki, who ran up and grabbed at my legs.

"Asami! Jinora won't let me play with you guys, and Meelo won't let me play with him!" Ikki cried.

"You can be on my team." I said, it was the only thing I can think of that might console her.

"Since when were you good with kids." Opal whispered in my ear.

I gave her a pained look. "I'm not." I looked down at the kids. Like what am I supposed to do with them.

"Meelo, let Ikki play with you guys, she's better than anyone one over there anyways." Korra said, stepping up with a basketball at her waist.

"Fine! But I'm team captain," He laughed, running off to the side of the court, with Ikki making a fuss after him.

"Opal!" Bolin called out, running up to her and going in for a side hug. "this is my brother Mako." He gestured to Mako, who was busy spinning the ball on his fingertip.

"-and this is Jinora." said Korra, holding Jinora out in front of her. "She's practically my family."

"It's nice to meet you." Jinora said, and bowed a little.

"I've heard about you guys. Glad to know you." Opal laughed.

"Soo I hope you don't mind but we already chose teams." Korra addressed, "Opal you're with Bolin, and Mako. It'll be you guys against, Asami, Jinora and I."

The game would have been easier if Mako wasn't so tall, and Bolin wasn't so strong, and Opal wasn't so fast. We weren't losing but we weren't winning either. The game was set at an even pace since we started.

What we lacked in height, strength, and speed. We made up with impeccable teamwork. Jinora, Korra, and I worked fluidly, matching each other's lacking skills.

Korra jabbed into the key, only to get double teamed in the middle. In a second she bounce passed it behind her, somehow instinctively knowing where I was, and I threw in a three.

Mako's team had possession of the ball. Mako at the top of the half court line passed it in to Opal, who threw it over Jinora's head, which wasn't such a good decision, since  
Jinora had jumps like Meelo, and swatted the ball in my direction.

I caught it, but Mako ran up to defend me, I don't know what I was thinking but I picked the ball up. Fuck. I stayed low, and held the ball under me. I pivoted and bounce passed it to Korra who was waiting for the pass.

She threw in a three herself. It went in easily, but I couldn't help but think she did it half hazardly since Opal was already on her.

"Not bad." Mako said, gently nudging me with his elbow. He was standing a little too close but I smiled at his compliment.

"It's your turn." Korra's voice sounded strained, as she shoved the ball into Mako's chest. He coughed at the impact "What the fuck Korra."

We made our next point when Korra went in for a roll in that failed. She caught her rebound before Bolin did, and passed it out to me. It was Mako who stepped up to defend me.

I pumped faked, and got behind him to go in for a lay up.

"Good job." He said, throwing an arm over my shoulder as the ball rolled into the hoop.

Mako's team had an interesting next play. Korra was blocking Mako, and Bolin set a sreen behind her. I noticed but didn't say anything. Instead I stepped up to stop Mako from advancing into the key, but that left Opal open. He passed it to her and she threw in a three.

The ball was in my possession. Mako was of course, on my defensive. I posted him up, he was guarding me by placing a hand on my back. I pushed him back, and dribbled forward to create space between us, but what that did was slide his hand down my back and onto my butt. I was a second from taking the clear path to the hoop, or a pass to Jinora on my right but,

"Mako! What the fuck!" Korra yelled, she stopped playing and stomped over to him. Everyone else, including me turned our attention to them. I backed away as Korra got in his face.

"What is your problem?!" Mako shouted, but Korra stood her ground and pointed her chin at him, with a matched angered look.

"Would you stop hitting on her! We're trying to play a ball game, not an..uh..a flirting game!"

"What do you care?!" He shouted.

Her angered expression, turned into a thoughtful one. When it seemed like she found her answer, her face softened and her shoulders fell, she looked like she felt guilty for having the fight in the first place. "I'm getting some water. Don't bother following me." she said calmly.

She walked off the court, lifted the netting above her head and jogged her way down the stairs. I don't know what I was thinking, but I did know I followed after her.

"Hey is everything alright?" I asked when I found her sitting backwards on one of the stools at the bar. She was resting her head on her crossed arms on the back of the seat.

"It's stupid…" She replied, in a voice muffled by her arms. She hardly looked up at me when she asked, "Do you like him?"

Is she really that worried?

"He seems really nice." she starting to frown. "but if you're asking whether or not I want to date him, I don't think I know him well enough."

"Oh. I guess that's fair."

This sucks. She's obviously still pinning for him. She's obviously straight and in love with her ex. They even bicker like an old married couple.

"You know, if you like him, you should just tell him." And I'm over here being an idiot and getting annoyed at this whole love triangle shit.

"What Mako? Hah! That ship has sailed." She deadpanned, in a soft voice she continued, "We should hang out though, if you aren't busy this afternoon."

I'm so confused.

"I'm not busy." I might have said to quickly, and too eagerly to remember that Opal and I have a scheduled dinner in the dining hall. "I have dinner with Opal at 5:30 though."

"You know you don't have to eat there every night. Have you been to Narooks? It's a chain restaurant and they have one on the ship." Korra perked up, sitting straighter in her seat, and generally looking excited. "They specialize in southern tribe cuisine. It's actually pretty good."

"Ah no, I didn't even know we could go to another restaurant, other than the ones we were assigned."

"They're a lot of them on the ship. Narooks is my favorite though."

"We should do it." I said, "but after we get back to the basketball game, we still need to claim our win over the boys."

"Hah," She grinned, and got up. "Let's do it." She bounced with new found energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the..month? long delay. It's been a couple of days since I started summer. I didn't think I wouldn't be able to get it done during school. But seriously everytime I would start writing, I would think it'd be better to use my time doing my actual homework..
> 
> ANYways, It was great talking with some of you guys about the places you've visited or the places where you're from. If anyone wants to keep up those conversations you can kik me. If you want, just ask I guess.
> 
> I wouldn't mind making new friends!
> 
> So Anybody else a college student? What are you majoring in? I'm curious~ If not, what do you want to be studying?  
> and If you don't like studying like me! What are your hobbies? 
> 
> lols okay see you next chapter, and I promise it won't take me so long to write.


	6. Day 3 continue

Day 3 continue

Since we left the basketball courts, I have found out that Korra grew up in the South Pole, is also an only child, and is only a year younger than me. Which makes her 21, an uhm yes, an appropriate dating age for me.

She stopped mid slurp as she watched me fold my noodles onto my soup spoon. I stared at her while she stared at me. I slowly brought the spoon to my lips, but I was too embarrassed to eat it, until she restarted slurping her noodles.

“Why do you eat like that?” she mumbled through full lips. 

I waited to finish chewing, and swallowing before I answered with, “That’s how I’ve always eaten noodles.” I looked down at Korra’s abandoned soup spoon next to her bowl. I’m pretty sure I’m eating this the correct way.

“Yeah but..” She paused to swallow before she continued. “Do you know how satisfying it is to slurp a whole noodle without biting it?” 

“I..don’t think I’ve ever slurped my noodles.” I confessed. Now that I think about it, because of my high standard of living, it has always been important to maintain proper etiquette at the dining table. 

“Try it.” She said with a smirk.

I put down my soup spoon, took one noodle from my bowl, and held it off my chopsticks bringing it to my lips. This shouldn’t have been weird. It’s not like I’m doing something weird. But I definitely felt weird. I think it was because Korra, who is lowkey peeking at me in anticipation of me doing this, isn’t being very subtle about it.

I took it into my mouth and started to suck the noodle. It was embarrassing (seriously re-read that sentence) but even more so half way through. I wanted to bite down on it to end my pain, and I was loosing the lung capacity to keep sucking. But I remembered what Korra said, and slurped it up until I finished the noodle. 

As I finished, I was pretty proud of myself. I guess it did feel satisfying if not awkward. 

Korra had either frozen from biting her tongue? or from eating too fast and burning her tongue? I say that because she hasn’t moved, and her face is red.

“Uh,” she said after a silent second. “This isn’t a noodle commercial Asami…Slurping noodles isn’t supposed to be cute.” She cleared her throat. “You have to eat it like this,” I think she managed to pick up every single noodle in her bowl, and then stuffed it into her mouth. It was pretty impressive with how she managed to slurp it all. It was so funny, I think she was having trouble swallowing it. 

“If you eat it like that though, you don’t get enough of the broth.” I posed.

“You drink it after though.” She said, and demonstrated by picking her bowl up and drinking it.

“Try doing it my way.” I pushed my bowl to her side of the table, and demonstrated by dipping my soup spoon into the broth and folding my noodles into it. I slipped it into my mouth easily.

She watched me curiously, and accepted the challenge by dragging my bowl to her side of the table. I watched her use her chopsticks and struggle to untangle her intended noodles with the ones that kept adding to it’s length. She lifted her arm as high as she could but still couldn’t get to the end of it. She did it lazily putting what she had in the spoon, and sticking it in her mouth and slurping up what hung off the spoon. I shook my head at her, and she smiled with stuffed cheeks.

I took my bowl back, and she studied the way I was eating until I finished my bowl.

She picked up her empty bowl and said, “Now we have to put our dishes away,” She smiled. I was confused because as I looked around, it was apparent that you should leave your empty dishes on the table. There wasn’t a place that seemed like it was accessible to the public to take care of their own dishes. I guess, because Korra is probably a regular and a crew member, she feels obligated to put her dishes away.

We walked up to a very inconspicuous door that read employees only. I was wondering what I was even doing in front of it much less being edged on to step inside by Korra who was waiting for me to catch up to her, with kind eyes.

“Uh, I don’t think I’m allowed to go back there.” I stated, sort’ve obviously.

She walked back to me, “Not if you don’t get caught,” She laughed. “Come on,” she said taking me by my wrist, and leading me close behind her. She peered behind a wall, into the kitchen. “Wait here,” she came back without our soup bowls, smiling. 

“I’m taking you on the forbidden tour.” She laughed, leading me down a stairway.

I could only explain this part of the ship as being clinical. It was only made of hallways, stairs, and doors that mysteriously led to various parts of the ship. It was the complete opposite to the makeup they put on the passenger floors. We had tall ceilings, beautifully decorated carpets, and chandeliers. 

The gray walls down here had some likeliness to my fathers manufacturing factories. I couldn’t help but think of the familiarity of the craftsmanship to Future Industries’ air ships. The smell of metal, rust, and engine oil sent me flashbacks to working in the shop with my father, and bothering some of the employees with what exactly they were doing, and how exactly things worked.

“Cool huh?” She asked turning to me, and knocking a knuckle to reverberate on the metal. Maybe I looked sad, because her face fell as she noticed the look on mine. And with concern laced into her voice she said, “Are you bored? We can go back up to the main decks if you want. Sorry I-“

“It’s cool.” I said, giving her the best smile I could. “It’s a cool place down here.”

She stayed quiet as she studied my face, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! It’s just,” I didn’t know what to say without telling her exactly what I was thinking, or why I even began saying something in the first place, because now I have to finish that sentence. I settled with, “It reminds me of my father. He designs ships like these.” 

“Really?! He must be a smart guy” She said light-heartedly, “I guess the mechanics remind you of him huh?” I smiled wider, “Do you miss him?” She asked.

Now that’s something someone hasn’t asked me in awhile. I mean it’s natural because she doesn’t know anything about me. Or my father, probably. I’ve missed him for years. I wasn’t going to let that out in front of Korra though. I’m just thankful she even cared enough to ask. I gave her a choked up, “Yeah I do.”

Her arms wrapped around my head in a tight hug. “It’ll be okay.” she said, and pulled back with her hands on my shoulders. “You’ll get to see him soon.” She smiled, reassuringly.

Thing is, my dad’s in jail. I haven’t visited him in a year. He has even sent me letters I haven’t bothered to look at. Maybe it’s time i go see him though. Maybe I will find closure in just doing that. Thinking about it made me feel uneasy and relieved at the same time.

“I will.” I told her, and somehow making strange promises to strangers is helping me at least a little feel relieved about these issues I’ve been putting at the back of my mind. 

“Come on,” she said, turning down the hall “I want to show you something.” She led me through a maze of hallways, and stairs to where I’m guessing is the very back of the ship to a balcony, reserved for only crew members. We were alone out here, thankfully.

There was a load murmur, from the propellers underneath the boat, upwelling white waters into the open air. We were close enough to the bottom of the boat to feel some spray back. 

If you weren’t as distracted by the water as I was, then you would have noticed the sun setting in front of us. The sky was cascaded in an orange tint, and clouds sat high in the sky.

“This is the crew’s balcony. I spend a lot of time out here when I’m not working. We don’t have windows in our cabins.” She said, stuffing her hands into her short’s pockets. “Sometimes you can see elephant koi trailing behind the ship.” She looked out to the waters excitedly, stepping onto the bottom bars of the railing, and leaning over. Her eyes playfully widened at something she might have seen, but squinting to make sure. I looked towards the sea, and didn’t see anything but the rushing white foam behind the ship.

I can tell she wants me to have fun. I think it would crush her if I looked like I was anything but having fun with her. I’m not bored though, the view is fantastic. (a/n: is only looking at Korra) The weather feels good, and-

“Oh!” she pointed towards the sea. “huh.” She dropped her hand, back onto the railing, “I guess there’s nothing out there today.” She said sheepishly rubbing her neck. 

“It’d be nice if we were out here with some alcohol.” I said letting my arm dangle off the rail. In a bit of a trance by the water.

“The sun will set if we leave, but if you want we can go back to my cabin.”

I think I short circuited. She wants to take me to her cabin? Why? and what does she want to do? “Uh,” I verbalized.

“I have beer, that way we don’t have to pay.” She stuck a thumb up with a goofy smile. 

“Okay” I squeaked.

“Come on,” she jumped down from the rail, and led me back inside the ship. We were walking through the labyrinth of halls, until I stopped to notice something that caught my eye. It was a hiccup in the design. I recognized it as my father’s signature. A curious un-functional gear placed precariously in a nonfunctioning spot. My dad did design this ship.

I looked back to Korra, to tell her about it, but she was nowhere in sight.

“Korra?” I asked to no one. Why would she leave me alone? If I get caught down here, what am I going to say? Will I get in trouble? I kept walking in the general direction of where I thought she might have headed. 

I heard voices murmuring down the hall. Fuck, I really don’t want to know what would happen. I was already devising a plan to either run or hide but I almost let out a scream when I felt arms snake around my waist, and over my mouth. I heard a shush-ing in my ear, as I was dragged sideways into a dark cramped room. 

I relaxed immediately as I heard Korra say, “My boss is walking around.” She was holding me close, as she had me pressed into her, with her arm still around my waist. I could feel her breath against my ears. She had to be standing on her tippy toes because she was resting her chin on my shoulder, staring intently out of the panels of the door we were standing behind.

She still had a hand covering my mouth, when she tensed at the murmur of voices coming closer. I could feel her body going still against me as a guy in a white uniform stopped right outside of the closet. He was talking to a colleague. 

Korra tightened her grip on me and started shaking, I think she was anxious, because her breathe on my neck quickened. I took her hand from my mouth, and turned to face her. There was some light that reflected back from underneath the paneling, up to her concentrated face.

I was trying to comfort her, you know like eye contact? Instead all that happened was that I noticed how close her face was to mine, and how her hand was resting on my hip bone, slightly gripping my shirt. How her chest was flushed against my back, and how warm she was. 

They started walking away, and I felt Korra relax behind me, shifting her weight off of me, and loosening her hold We still heard murmuring in the back ground, so she was still slightly on alert looking through the panels. 

“I’ve never taken anyone back here before.” She whispered. I think I was too tense to move, and too bothered to say anything. “I really don’t want to get caught.”

Though I did feel relieved that at least I was the only person she’s brought to the crew only parts of the ship, much less her own cabin.

“You smell good.” She laughed, effectively causing my my whole body to flare in heat.

“Th-thanks.” 

When the voices seemed to have disappeared I asked, “Do you think the coast is clear?” 

“Yeah, Let’s go.”

I pushed the door open and went out first, welcoming the fresh air. We were at least half a foot off the ground, as I stepped out of the supply closet. Korra jumped out after me, still searching the hallways.

“Follow me.” She said.

She was walking faster, and sneaking against the walls. She made sure to peek down the hall to see if anyone was coming before continuing. I pushed her forward as I saw someone turn into our hallway, and she grabbed my wrist and led me down a corridor full of doors. This must be the cabins for the crew members. 

We stopped at one in the middle of the hall, and Korra used a key card to get in. I quickly followed in after her while watching the hallway, thankfully no one thought it was a good time to leave or head back to their cabin.

The room was small, a lot smaller than mine. It was like they utilized as much square footage for the barest essentials. There were closets and drawers that ran up to the ceiling, a bunkbed, in the corner, and a desk beside it. It was so small, that if you did have a chair in front of the desk, it would take up 99% of the floor space. 

Korra sat on the bottom bed, while I was busy peering into her bathroom. If I thought there wasn’t enough space in my own cabin, her’s was even smaller. 

“It’s so compact.” I said. Turning around to Korra who was rummaging around in a mini fridge underneath the desk. She held up two bottles of beer by the neck with one hand.

“Yeah, I don’t like spending too much time in here. It’s great that I don’t have a roommate though. Usually that doesn’t happen.”

I peered up at the unused top bunk, and then to hers, with her unmade bed. I was desperately trying to will away any impure thoughts that were running around in my head. It was a nice compact private room.

I took the beer Korra was offering, and she went rummaging through one of her drawers. Korra’s room was neat. There wasn’t much going on, a polar bear dog stuff animal sat on her desk, along with a bunch of photos of what maybe was her parents. A closed laptop, and a few letters. Her room had a pleasant clean smell to it, there was also a hint of chlorine.

I heard a pop, and a fizz, as Korra opened her bottle of beer. 

“Here,” she said, holding out a bottle opener, motioning for me to stick my beer under it. She popped it open for me.

“Thanks,” I said, taking a sip, beer hasn’t always been a flavor I liked, but this was bearable. 

“I don’t really drink.” she said, setting her drink down after drinking at least a third of it. “Sometimes it takes the edge off working long hours a day though.” 

“Do you like working here?” I asked.

“It was fun..at first.” she said leaning back against her bed. “I think I’ve been on the boat for too long.” 

I went to sit next to her, making sure I left enough room in between us so the proximity wasn’t awkward, “Are you planning on quitting?” 

“We all are,” She said stretching her arms and putting them being her head, before laying down. “Mako, Bolin, and I. We’re planning on starting new lives in Republic City when we get back.” 

“Really? How is that going to work?”

“Well, Bolin already scored a job becoming a mover actor by impressing some crazy rich guy on the cruise. I don’t know how what Mako’s gonna do, but I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

“What about you?” I said aiming my beer at her before taking another gulp. 

“I’m going to be staying with Tenzin’s family. I’m sort’ve his apprentice, or at least I was until I started working with the ship.” 

“Apprentice?”

“Uh-huh. Besides Tenzin being a close family friend. He’s a Republic City Council Member. My father is a world leader himself..so it’s natural that I follow in his footsteps. This job was to get away from all of that, and do something fun for a change.”

“Wait, Tenzin is..that Councilman Tenzin?” 

“Yeah!”

While trying not to think of the actual implications of being able to see Korra outside of this ship, I asked, “I can show you around if you want. I was born and raised in Republic City.” Okay, maybe I lied. I was trying not to think, if I do date her, we could technically continue seeing each other after the end of the cruise. But that would mean getting to the point of dating, and I’m definitely not there yet.

“That would be awesome! I would like that a lot” She laughed, “So what do you want to do? It’ll be hard sneaking you out of this place after 8.”

We could stay, is what I’m thinking. I mean, I could stay the night. 

“There’s a lot of things we could do…” I said, twisting my body to lean over her. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe I’m just sadistic. But I leaned into her.

She was staring at my lips the entire time, and as her eyes flickered up to mine I went into tickle her. She made an incoherent laughing noise as she thrashed around underneath my fingertips. In desperation, she grabbed my wrist and pulled them above her head, I lost my balance from the pull, and fell on top of her.

I was laughing so much “Sorry I couldn’t help it, you sides were vulnerable.” She let go of my wrists and I put my hands on her stomach to lift myself up off of and, wow, rock hard abs. I flipped my hair out of my face. 

“I thought you were going to..uh” She laughed nervously. 

“What did you think I was going to do?” I challenged, smirking at her. Maybe if she was the one to say it, it would give me the courage to actually do it.

“N-nothing.” she said throwing an arm above her eyes. 

I tried to move her arm away from her face, if I don’t see her eyes, I think it would be hard to figure out what she was thinking. 

“Why are you embarrassed?” She put a hand on my face and pushed me away. Sitting up she was still hiding behind her arm. She peeked at me, and dropped her hand from my face.

She was red from her neck up, “Uh, I don’t know, because you’re touching me, and you’re really fucking beautiful, and I’m kind of confused about why you’re with me and not someone else.” 

“Well you invited me, I wanted to come, and,” I pulled a piece of my hair back behind in my ear. “Do you know how gorgeous you are?” She seriously looks like a sculpted masterpiece..

“I guess not,” She laughed nervously. “Hey,” she said, standing up off the bed still red in the face, and wearing an adorable goofy smile. She rubbed the back of her neck, and pulled at the collar of her shirt, as if was too tight, or too clingy. 

“T-there’s uh, “ She paused to take a deep breathe, “there’s a movie playing on the deck in a about half an hour. Do you wanna go see it?” 

“Yeah,” I picked her beer off her desk, “If you finish.” So I want her to be at least tipsy?

She took it, “Come on.” she smiled.

Getting back to the main deck was..hard. The long hallway of cabins made it hard to conceal me, if someone were to come that is. Other than that, we took an elevator up to the top deck, awkwardly with another crew member, who kept side glancing at us.

When we got to our stop she grabbed my wrist and pulled me across the lobby to the clear doors that led us outside. We stopped when someone grabbed onto my other wrist and pulled me back. Korra stopped and turned around, confused at my sudden halt. 

It was Opal. “Hey, where have you been?” And then her eyes traveled to where Korra was still holding my wrist. And she smiled and dropped her grip on me.  
“Are you guys already going out? That was fast.” 

My eyes went wide, and Korra dropped my other wrist. “ahaha! ahem.” Korra awkwardly laughed and stepped up to Opal, “We were going to go watch a mover at the pool, wanna join?” She quickly changed the subject. Opal looked confused looking back in forth between us looking for something to answer her unspoken questions. Instead of asking about it she said, “I was heading that way too. I was going to meet Bolin.” 

“That’s great!” She laughed out loud, and turned around to put a hand on my shoulder to lead me to the pool. She was keeping me close. I was wondering why she was being so weird. But she squeezed my shoulders and leaned into to whisper, “I think I’m a little bit buzzed from the beer.” 

The sky was pitch black besides the moon that shone brightly over the sea, the light from the mover blanketed the pool area. Over the pool was a net, and everyone was sitting on pillow top lounge chairs, wrapped in blankets.

“Did something happen between you two?” Opal asked, as we were looking around for an unoccupied lounge chair.

“No?” I answered, I mean nothing really happened, except for maybe mutual understanding that she is as confused as I am, and that we’ve acknowledged how we each think the other is attractive. Maybe? I don't know, and besides Korra kept dodging me, and dodging Opal’s questions. “We just hung out.”

Opal narrowed her eyes at me. She meant to say, you’re telling me about this later Sato. 

We spotted Bolin waving us down, and walked up a flight of stairs to get to him. Next to him were two empty lounge chairs. 

“I saved a spot for you.” He said, to Opal. I was guessing Korra and I would have to look somewhere else to sit, or at least find another chair to bring up here. Although that sounded like a hassle and not very practical. But Korra walked to the empty one, stared at it, and turned to me.

“We could share it?” She suggested. I stared at the chair and calculated how both of our bodies could fit on it, and that wouldn’t happen unless..

“You know that requires us to like..cuddle.” 

She shrugged her shoulders and said, “Wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“O-okay.” I agreed.

“I’ll be right back, I’ll go get us a blanket.” She pointed downstairs, and sauntered off.

“So, What’s going on between you and Korra??” Bolin and Opal both shouted excitedly. I took a seat and stared awkwardly at them. They looked overjoyed and giddy, like school children reading a picture book. This might be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a liar. I am so sorry, I can't keep up with my own deadlines. In any case, what I was supposed to say in 2000 words turned into 4000 so I hope you enjoy that.  
> Let me know what you think, are you sad they didn't kiss in this chapter? (It was really hard getting them not too lol)  
> Last chapter I learned that you guys are all super smart! I really enjoy talking to you all. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me.  
> Now..I want to know what your favorite song is at the moment, or what song are you currently listening to?  
> Mine is  
> Gooey - Glass Animals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIA1XQnAv5s  
> Rewind - Zhoumi (korean) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNT6UBDYjoQ  
> and  
> Feelin Myself - Nicki Minaj/Beyonce https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Kg9xRooTVk
> 
> See you next chapter ~  
> Also, I want to give a shot out to my sister Montsai for helping me get through this chapter. You are sunshine.


	7. Day 3 continue

Day 3 continue

These lounge chairs are comfortable. Almost comfortable enough to help me forget that Opal and Bolin are prying into my ridiculously embarrassing lack of a love life. What was there to say anyways?

“We ate, looked for elephant koi, had a beer, and came back up here.” I shrugged. Though I sounded nonchalant, I was biting my lower lip to keep myself from worrying about this whole sharing a lounge chair thing. There really isn’t enough space on here.

“That plus that somehow equals you two cuddling in a pool chair to watch a movie…” Opal calculated out loud.

“It smells pretty suspicious to me..” Bolin says to Opal, while stroking his chin. They were doing this weird thing where they were conversing with just a gaze.

I wish I had something to throw at them. It was already bad when it was just Opal but now Bolin? When the fuck did they get so close anyways?

“Aren’t you two cute..” I wrinkled my nose. I think the only thing that smells is their budding relationship.

Noting the obvious disdain in my voice, Opal got up with a smirk on her face, to sit next to me. Maybe she thought rubbing my shoulders was supposed to be comforting? It wasn’t. 

“Hey it’s okay,” she cooed.

“Yeah!” Bolin shouted, taking a seat on my left. “from what I know about Korra, she doesn’t have friends who are girls like, at all.”

“That’s not helping Bolin. Like, at all.” I deadpanned.

“He means that there has to be something about you that she likes.” Opal said. Can I get anymore annoyed by them?

“It means she obviously wants to be my friend, but-“ My cheeks flushed pink thinking about the rest of this sentence, “I don’t want to be just her friend.” I said, hopefully quiet enough for them not to hear. 

I looked at Bolin, because I felt him pull away from me. His own cheeks colored. “Wow” he said. “I expected you to like her, but…I also didn’t expect you to like her.”  
“Isn’t she cute?” Opal said, leaning into me, flashing a grin at him. 

Bolin flew up off the chair, “You better not be talking about me,” Korra said, lowering her foot back onto the ground. She was carrying two beers with the blanket thrown over her shoulder. 

“We-we were talking about, about how we can get fireflakes on Ember Island tomorrow because they are..really really good.” Bolin is such a bad liar too. Even Korra looked like she didn’t believe him, but she ignored him handing down a beer for me. 

“You goof.” Opal said ruffling his hair and pushing him back to his seat.

“So how’s this going to work?” Korra asked me, staring at the remaining space on the chair. “I got us some liquid encouragement.” she smiled holding up her beer and taking a sip.

I guess she was worrying about it too. I really like the answer she came up with, I thought, taking a drink of my own beer. 

“Okay,” she started, and got up to sit at the head of the chair, her back at an incline. She took the blanket off her shoulder and flung it out to spread it, but instead of it landing on the chair, it landed over my head. And before I could do anything about it, she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me against her.

I struggled to wiggle out of the burrito I had become, and when I did finally pull my head out of the blanket, I found myself face first with her neck, and then her face. 

“Sorry, “ She turned away, “I thought you looked less intimidating that way.” 

I guess I couldn’t blame her, especially now that I was becoming a mess looking at our position. I was in between her legs.

“It’s fine.” I mumbled, turning around and laying my back against her chest, and spreading the blanket over us.

I couldn’t focus on the movie at all when it started. Instead, I concentrated on the way Korra’s legs framed my body. She had one bare legged propped up on my left, and another laid out on my right. Opal and Bolin were also whispering softly about the movie, and I felt Korra’s voice reverberate as she added onto their conversation. Her chest heaving as she chuckled at their replies.

The movie was about the only thing illuminating this dark night, and the only people walking around were crew members who were serving guests drinks, and popcorn. 

I wouldn’t have paid much attention to them, until I caught eyes with one. A shorter girl, her hair tied up in a bun, frowning. But was she doing it at me?

I felt Korra shift behind me, “She’s a bitch, don’t worry about her.” Korra whispered into my ear. 

“Why is she staring?” I felt the rise and fall of her shoulders. 

“She’s always hated me, especially when I was with Mako.” 

I didn’t know what I was going to say but when Korra wrapped her arms over my shoulders, my mind went blank. I figured Korra made a face at the shorter girl, because she looked shocked, and angrily turned away in a huff. 

“Why is she so upset?” I asked, sitting up and turning to Korra. Not gonna lie, but I’m really enjoying being this close to her, and the best thing is she hasn’t paid any mind to her arms still wrapped around me.

“Probably because she’s in love with me.” She shrugged. If her neutral face wasn’t enough to say that it wasn’t a big deal that she was a she, and she was in love with another she, then her answer to my question, “Is it a problem that she likes you because she’s a girl?” was. 

“I don’t mind that she’s a girl..” She paused, staring at me, “I just don’t like her. She’s ignorant, and she says a lot of stupid annoying things.”

“Oh,” I smiled, which was probably out of place. But this means I’m in the clear, this is something I can go for.

“Looks like things are heating up over there.” Opal called out, laughing loudly. 

“Beifong,” I glowered. She is not ruining anything this time. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll shut it, okay Sato. I can’t help it though, when you two look so cute together.”

I felt Korra go tense underneath me, her arms leaving their resting place around my neck, and landing on my shoulders. “You aren’t uncomfortable are you? I could get another chair-“ she said, almost getting up, but I stopped her with a hand on her bicep. 

“Korra, it’s fine, really.”

“Pfff-It’s more than fine!” 

“Opal! Seriously?” This girl does not know how to keep her mouth shut. I rolled up my sleeves, she’s gonna get it.

“Woah!” Korra cried, removing herself from around me, to get up and look over the ship’s railing. “We’re going to dock soon!” 

I followed after her, and peered into the darkness. I could see lights in the distance, but it was too dark to be able to discern anything but the even darker landscape we were approaching.

“Let’s get a better view,” I said, touching her fingers lightly, and when she didn’t pull away, I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

“Is there a way we can get to the front of the ship.” I asked, not knowing where else to go. 

“Um,” she started, I would have expected her to be looking around to get a better sense of where on the boat we were, but when I stopped looking around, I noticed she was only looking at our intertwined fingertips. “Your hands are soft.”

“Th-thanks.” 

“Come on,” she said, pulling me, and using her pointed index finger to direct me, “we can probably sneak into the spa. They have the best view in front of the ship.”  
I followed where she led me, enjoying the feeling of her fingers sliding against mine as we bounced in our unmatched strides to the spa. She was walking a little bit faster, with a little bit more intent, while I was pulling back trying to keep a leisure pace, so this can continue awhile longer.

The front part of the top deck was completely abandoned. All the lights were off with the exception of a few emergency flood lights. Behind glass walls was the spa and we had to walk up a flight of stairs to get to the entrance. She let go of my hand to fish out keys from her pocket.

“Sometimes people come up here to have sex.” Korra whispered. She was hunching a little, turning around to make sure no one followed us back here. “Hopefully not today.” 

Korra closed the door behind us, and didn’t retake my hand as she walked to the windows over looking the bay the boat was turning into. It was quiet, almost defening so, if it weren’t for the sound of our footsteps.

There wasn’t much to see outside the windows from what I could tell. Except for a few lonely building, and empty roads. The port was small, and the ship seemed to have stopped a good couple of kilometers from the island. There didn’t seem like there was an efficient spot to dock anyways.  
Korra seemed to confirm what I was thinking by saying, “We’re going to take the tenders out to the island. I think they’ll be running to and from the ship every half an hour.”

“That sounds fun. Will you be working tomorrow?” I asked, shifting my gaze from the window to her. She walked backwards to lean on a massage table. 

There was enough light coming from the island to cascade the room we were in in an orange glow.

“Yeah,” she said, crossing her arms. Her eyes still searching the landscape in front of us. “I’m lifeguarding on the beach. I have to get on the first tender in the morning tomorrow..” she rubbed her temples. “I have to get up at like 4 and I hate mornings..”

“It’ll be okay,” I said, reaching for her fingertips again. “Maybe you should get some sleep early tonight?” She accepted, curling her fingers around mine. The action sent butterflies flying through my stomach.

Fuck.

“Sounds like a good idea, but I’m having fun here.” she smiled shyly, not quite reaching my eyes, and instead keeping an eye on our hands.

Fuck. I want to kiss her. 

I stepped closer to her. Should I wait for approval? Should I do it fast and without consent?

“You know,” she said, looking at me. And I pulled back just in enough time, and far enough to not be suspiciously close to kissing her…I hope.

She made no indication that she had any idea what I was doing..or trying to do, when she went on to say, “I don’t think I know much of anything about you.” 

“Oh uh,” I started, urged on by a squeeze, “What do you wanna know?”

She let go of my hand to pick yourself up onto the massage table behind her. “What do you do for fun? Do you work or are you a student? I don’t know, tell me anything you want me to know.” 

She swung her legs back and forth, waiting gleefully for my reply.

What is this? More storytelling? 

“I like racing. Satomobiles mostly, but I’m starting to experiment with satocycles, planes, and boats. It’s a thrill, you know?” I said, backing up and leaning mindlessly onto a massage table behind me. 

Korra’s smile hadn’t faded. It only got wider as I continued. “I’m a student at RCU for Engineering and Business Management.”

She stayed quiet for a moment, maybe she was waiting for me to say more? 

“I was not expecting that.” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. “You must be..” She blushed, pursing her lips and looking anywhere else but me. She opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head before anything came out.

“What are you?” she finally asked. A question in a peaked eyebrow. 

I shrugged, chuckling. How can I answer this in the most genuine way possible? “I am..a person with way too much time on her hands, and I only have like one friend.” I laughed.

“Two,” she stated, holding her hand out. I took it and she pulled me closer to her. “You have two friends” She smiled, reassuringly.

“Oh I wasn’t counting Opal if that was what you were thinking.” I scoffed. Opal’s a buttface, that’s what she is to me. 

Korra wrapped her arms over my head, and pulled my head against her chest. Somehow I was finding myself inbetween her legs again. I was wondering why until she asked, “Why do you look so sad?” Her voice was so soft.

I wasn’t really sad, I mean I was in fact being embraced by someone I actually like. It didn’t stop the tears from escaping my eyes though, or the slight labor to my breathing. My parents aren’t actually a part of me anymore anyways, so ..What was there to cry about anyways? I think it was the way she said sad, that made me feel sad. I wasn’t. Not really anyways. 

I mean, how does she even know?

I rubbed the tears away on her shoulder, and took away my arms that somehow made it’s way around her waist. I turned around and maybe purposely hid my face from her wondering eyes. I stayed close though, still leaning against the massage table. Still inbetween her legs. 

“Get on.” I said, bending my knees a bit.

She put her hands on my shoulders, “What?” she asked.

“I want to give you a piggy back ride.”

“I weigh probably more than you can carry.” 

I peered over my shoulder to give her a quick scan. She’s muscular sure, but that doesn’t mean she’s heavy, and she’s also shorter. 

“Please, you’re a shrimp. Now come on,” I said, grabbing her calves. 

She got off the table, and I let her. I was wondering if it would make it easier for her to get on my back. I didn’t really know what I was doing anyways, but at least it gave me an excuse to change the subject, and this way I could stay close to her. 

I didn’t know it was a bad idea until she started backing away. She had a sly grin on her face, and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Sure, you can carry me,” she said, rolling her shoulder, and stretching her neck. “If you can catch me.” She took off, weaving through the massage tables towards the exit. 

This is going to be fun. Catching her is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short. I really like them being cute together, but they'll get together soon~ I even wrote a really smutty scene while I was writing the like..third chapter. SO i'm excited for that lol  
> How did you guys even read that last chapter..I wrote it so bad but I'm too lazy to fix it..  
> Anyways, everyone has such great taste in music. It's really interesting seeing how different we all are, but we somehow connect through korrasami fanfiction.  
> I'm curious about you guys~ I want to know now What you guys like doing for fun? What are your hobbies? Do you like sports/video games/playing instruments? etc.? (:
> 
> Till next chapter~


	8. Day 4

Day 4

“OH! man, this is great!” Bolin yelled throwing himself on the sand and making sand angels. “Finally, dry, still land.” 

Who is this goof that is dating my best friend? I looked at Opal, as if she’d have the answer, but she looked just as puzzled herself, if not slightly amused. I sighed, this is great. I’m third wheeling today. 

We stepped off the boardwalk and onto the hot sand. The beach was a large cove, and there were only two lifeguard stations nestled into the sand. I was wondering which one Korra was in when Bolin got in my face.

“Korra is in that left one over there,” Bolin pointed grinning from ear to ear. “We’re going to go say hi.” 

“Oh? okay.” Am I that easy to read? We walked across the beach to the station, while Bolin walked up and peered inside. 

“Kor- oh!” Bolin backed up while, a taller and extremely authoritative woman walked down the steps in front of him. Her demeanor instantly creating a sense of intimidation. 

“Heyyy Kuvira.” He laughed forcefully, “It’s great seeing you again,” His eyes were anywhere but on her, as if he was looking for a way out. “I was just looking for Korraaa,”

“Kuv! Hahaha you have to check this out.” Korra said jogging out of the station and throwing a pair of goggles over Kuvira’s stern eyes. Oddly Kuvira didn’t even flinch, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Like it happened on occasion. 

What the fuck.

Korra’s expression fell as her eyes landed on Bolin, but her grin was replaced as soon as we locked eyes. “What are you guys doing here?” she happily asked, walking down the steps.

“Well” said Bolin, still forcing that smile, “I wanted to let you know I’m on call, and Asami wanted to say hi.” 

All eyes were on me, and I stared at each one of them letting an eyebrow involuntarily raise itself. I wasn’t sure why we even ended up here but I wasn’t going to let Korra know. “I was wondering what your plans were after work?”

“She’ll be with me. We have plans.” Kuvira butted in, stepping in front of Korra. 

“Excuse me?” I said, narrowing my eyes at her. What is her deal? 

“Uhhh” Korra looked confused, gazing her attention between us before saying, “We can all hang out. I get off at 5 Asami. Come find me then, I’ll be here.” She said placing a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. 

I couldn’t shake off how close those two seemed to be, “I thought you said she didn’t have friends who were girls?” I asked Bolin, as we walked away.

“They aren’t? Wait, I’m confused” Bolin said leading me away from the hut. “Korra and her are sort’ve..” He trailed off, and even that tiny implication that they were anything made my stomach drop. “No! I mean Korra and her are..rivals? They’ve saved a record amount of people’s lives on this island..which made them competitors. She got on Korra’s nerves when we first started coming to the island. I guess now they’re friends?”

I looked back at Korra, who had binoculars in hand. She was wearing a white shirt, and blue board shorts. She was leaning into the window of a beach rover Kuvira was currently manning. She was standing there laughing at a smirking Kuvira. They definiently don’t look like competitors.

“It’s whatever. Don’t worry about it Bolin.” I said with a frown. Our immediate plan was to go to the markets but we were stopped by a tall lanky fire nation man, as we were heading up the beach.

“Hey you guys want to play?” He asked with a volleyball in hand. I guess nothing better than blowing off some steam kicking some poor souls ass. 

“Sure, but I’m going to destroy you.” I smirked, taking off my loose fitting white shirt. I was wearing a red bikini underneath, and I know I looked good today. It’s not like Kuvira can beat this body anyways.

We won 18 sets of the 21 we played. It was a piece of cake with the way Bolin was serving, Opal setting, and my attacking. The boys on the other side of the court needed to build some muscle and some decent teamwork if they were thinking about winning against us. 

“Hey, that was pretty impressive.” The same lanky guy said, ducking underneath the net and jogging towards me. “You guys want to come to my party?” 

I looked at Korra and Kuvira standing on the beach. It’s not like I can really take any of Korra’s time right now.

“Yeah,” His hand was immediately on my back leading us to a beach house not too far from where we were playing. This kid kept trying to make small talk with me, but I responded with less than interested answers.

It was a house party. Owned by this kid who’s parents were away for the day. Somehow I was being led to the couches with a beer in hand, and plenty of company to keep my busy. 

Opal found me in a the middle of a group of guys. All vying for my attention. All trying to get me even more drunk than my already tipsy state. “Sams, let’s get some food.” she called out from behind the crowd.

It succeeded in getting everyone’s attention. “Hey I’ll take you out for lunch if you want!” one of them jumped, and before I knew it, all of them were asking the same annoying question. 

I didn’t know how i was going to get away from the crazy mob, until Bolin swooped in. Appearing non threatening at first, until he coughed into his fist. Threw his shirt off and started flexing. “You’d have to get through me first.” Bolin was definitely the most well built guy here. But probably one of the shortest. Others were looking down on him. Next thing I know every guy is throwing off their shirt and flexing their guns at me. Gross. 

Somehow in the confusion of it all, Bolin and Opal snuck me out. The fresh air outside the stuffy home was welcomed. 

“I didn’t know you were popular.” Opal said glaring at me. I just shrugged, flipping my hair off my shoulders. 

“How weird, I’ve never seen guys act like that..” Bolin contemplated out loud. 

We found a small vegetarian steamed bun place with outside seating, and to die for mango-orange iced teas.

I couldn’t think of a better place to vent my feelings. “Things were going so well last night.” I said, lazily aiming my mouth at were I thought my straw was. 

“Yeah I was kind of sure you two would hook up.” 

“Are you talking about Korra?” Bolin said sitting down with his tray. “She’s surprisingly good with context clues. I’m kind of surprised she hasn’t made a move on you. But since Mako and her have been fighting over you, it’s been kind of awkward.” 

“They’ve been fighting over me?” 

Opal and Bolin looked at each other and then back at me. “A genius like you hasn’t figured that one out?” Opal said.

“Yeah can you do me a favor and let Mako down already, he’s been in a tizzy all week.” Bolin said, picking at the tied steam leaves off his bun.

“Uh sure.” I said blushing. “Then I shouldn’t worry about Kuvira?” 

“Were you?” Bolin laughed, stuffing his cheeks with the bun, “Kuvira is engaged.”

“Oh, Is there a reason she was being so..possessive?” I asked. Does she have an excuse for her less than likable demeanor? 

He shrugged, “She’s protective of her stuff. I tried asking if I could use her sunglasses once. She’d only let me if I got on my knees and kissed her shoes.” 

I shook my head, smiling. Good news is I didn’t have to be jealous, and in 5 hours I’ll get to see Korra. The only thing I have to worry about is kissing Kuvira’s ass.

Bolin, Opal, and I spent a good part of the day doing some shopping, and Bolin was being a darling caring most of our bags.

I walked up to a stall sporting beautifully handcrafted jewelry, I couldn’t help but admire the craftmanship. I felt a nudge to my shoulder and before looking up I said, “Excuse me I’m sorry.” 

“Hi,” I swear I could see sparkles coming off his eyes, even I couldn’t help but blushing. He was tall, muscular underneath his tight red shirt. Ruffled black hair. “It’s fine, it was my fault. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name.”

“Asami, Asami Sato.” I said tucking some displaced hair behind my ear. Hey took my hand I held out to shake, and brought it to his lips. 

“Ms. Sato. It’s an honor to meet the heiress of Future Industries. I didn’t think it was possible I’d ever have the chance of meeting you.”

“Yeah, well here I am,” I said smiling. “Enjoying this beautiful island.”

“It really is beautiful indeed.” His staring was pretty intense and he definitely didn’t seem to be saying that about the island.

I turned to the stall that had my original attention. Nodding my head, while picking up a ring.

“Are you busy right now? This is my stall actually, but if you aren’t I’d be happy leaving it to show you around the island.” He said hopefully. The guy was a looker. Definitely a local, and someone who keeps up with Republic City news.

“I don’t think thats a good idea.” I said, still not wanting to look him in the eyes. They’d probably convince me to say yes, and not just to hanging out. “My friends are waiting for me.”

“Oh, okay well, maybe later then? You came on the cruise liner right?” 

“Yes, sir.” I said, looking at him kindly. 

“Great,” He said, smiling and backing into his stall, he’s eyes on me. Before bumping into a table, “I’ll see you later then.”

I left feeling in a bit of a trance. What is wrong with beautiful people. Speaking of beautiful people, I still have 3 more hours before I can see Korra. Maybe I can see her early? And get rid of the bad juju that guy was giving me.

“Asami!” Before I could find out who, brown arms were wrapping around my waist and lifting me into the air. I’ve never heard, nor even knew I was capable of creating the giggles that were coming out of me.

“Hey Korra,” When did my sultry social anxiety turn into an elated, giddy happiness? “What’s up?” I said through a smile, as she put me back on the ground. “What are you doing here?”

“I was on a break. I was looking for you.” She said, her arms still wrapped around me as I turned to face her.

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Yeah me too, I still have,” She frowned at the invisible watch on her wrist, “Wait, do you have the time?” 

I checked my watch, and then showed her. It read 2:02. 

“I have to get going, but I wanted to let you know,” She gave a slightly shamed pout, “I won’t be able to see you when I get off of work. I have to help Kuvira with something.”

“Oh,” She mimicked my frown that I hoping wasn’t on my face, “When will you be done?” 

“I’m not sure, but it might take awhile.” 

“Okay but how will I find you later?”

She bit her lip, thinking about it, “Don’t worry about that, I’ll find you. I’ll make it up to you okay.” She was already jogging away from me saying her goodbyes.  
Then she was off running towards the beach.

“Asami, isn’t this cute?” Opal asked, when I finally found her in the labyrinth of market stalls. She was holding up an Aang airbender mask to her face. “Did you see Korra, she was looking for you?”

“Yeah, said she couldn’t hang out.” I said deflating onto a nearby bench.

Bolin came out of somewhere in the stall wearing butterfly wings, and a mustache. His arms at his sides imitating tiny raptor claws. He headed straight for Opal, making roaring sounds. He caught her in a hug, while she was laughing at his getup. 

“Why can’t we be like you two already?” I asked out loud. 

“Stop sulking Asami, seriously you just need to ask her out.” 

I ran through all of the possible scenarios, but it seemed like anything I can come up was clear. It was good to go. I should have done it last night. It was a perfect chance too. I caught her running around on the top deck, accidentally smashing her to the ground in a tackle. 

I picked her up bridal style, and carried her inside to the elevators. She kept squirming playfully in my arms, and she ended up convincing me to let her go when we stepped inside.

We played ninja trying to get to my cabin. Korra had to tuck her name tag into her pockets just to be on the safe side just in case someone thought they recognized her.

When we got to my cabin, she was literally laying next to me on my bed, last thing I remember was that she was playing with my hands. Counting with my fingers. I had so many perfect moments last night to say something. What is wrong with me. 

I stayed silent in my resolve. With how well last night turned out though, this could actually work out. 

“You!” I looked up to a finger being pointed in my face. “How dare you! I’m gonna let the cruise liner know you’re having relations with a crew member!”

I sent the stranger a death glare. What is even going on? The recognition slowly dawned on me. It was the glaring girl from last night.

“I’m sorry, but excuse me?” 

She pulled her hand back, a confused look on her face. “You aren’t allowed to be dating any of the crew members.”

I shook my head slowly, “I’m not dating any of the crew members.” This girl is crazy, she even had the glint written in her eyes.

“Don’t let me see you with Korra again.” She threatened. “It’s sickening what you two are doing.”

I got up, ready to fight. Behind her Bolin and Opal were untangling form their hug and sliding slowly deep into the costume shop stall. 

When I looked back, the girl was already leaving. Her head shaking in disgust.

// 

“Ms. Sato.”

I cracked an eye open from underneath my sun hat. I was sprawled out on a beach towel in the sand. Trying desperately to tan my pale skin. Ha, like that was going to happen, but a girl can try.

I couldn’t stop the furious blush creeping on my cheeks. Seriously what is wrong with beautiful people. The man from earlier at the stalls was sitting next to me in the sand. He was wearing nothing but red board shorts.

“Hey uh, actually I don’t think I caught your name.” I said.

“Iroh.” He replied smiling.

I sat up, letting my sun hat block my face. I looked at the time on my wrist, it was already half past five, and Korra was nowhere to be found on the beach. 

Iroh cleared his throat next to me, “Asami, it’s a beautiful name.” 

I looked at him slowly. These kind of people have to be treaded carefully. “Iroh, I don’t mean to be rude. But I’m not interested.”

He didn’t make any noticeable gestures of disappointment, but he stared into my eyes before turning away. I looked at Bolin and Opal’s abandoned beach towels, they’re flip flops left in the dry sand. From a distance you could make out their bodies playing in the water. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything I understand. But how about I show you the island’s greatest sights?”

I looked at him, he seemed earnest enough. He was still a stranger, a beautiful one at that, and alarmingly charming. 

“Do you like hiking?” He asked pointing at a mountain top behind him. “You can see the islands best views from up there.”

That actually sounded fun.

“You mind if my friends come, I bet they’d like to see it to.” I said.

“I don’t think that would be a problem.”

//

“so Iroh,” Opal started. We were a good half a mile from reaching the mountain peak, it only took an hour to get to where we were, and the sun was falling from the sky. I’d guess by the time we get to the top the sun would be getting ready to set. 

Opal and Bolin were trailing behind me, Opal’s arm loosely around Bolin’s bare waist. He thought it was a good idea to take his shirt off half way up.

“How old are you?” she finished.

Iroh was leading us, and he stayed quiet for a short time before turning around. “You guys look no older than 25.” 

We shook our head simultaneously. “22.” I said. “20,” Bolin and Opal followed.

He started back up the mountain side, picking at the mountain wall next to the path we were walking up. “You guys don’t want to know my age.” 

We spent the trip up guessing at his age. I wouldn’t have believed you if you told me the guy was 40 but when Bolin guessed it and Iroh stayed quiet, I couldn’t have been more confused than any other event that has happened today.

Yeah crazy girl screaming at me? Whatever, that happens occasionally. Pretty man you believe is around your age is actually twice your age. What?

The view was beautiful. The island was a lot more vast than I could imagine from my view on the beach. I have a lot of exploring to do in the next two days. Down on the cove people were building large bonfires. Everything was quiet and peaceful and the breeze was picking up, cooling my sweaty body.

“So I forgot to tell you, but we can zip line down if you guys aren’t up for hiking the rest.” 

I couldn’t think of a better way to end the day.

Surprisingly there were attendants that helped use strap into our harnesses. The way down zigzagged from platform to platform. 

It was a rush, even dangerous when I didn’t break hard enough. Luckily the guys at each platform caught us before sending us on our way.

//

We were crowding around a bonfire. I happily had a beer in hand, and was swaying to some local guy strumming his guitar. The night was still but the fire was wild. The only thing that would make this night better was if Korra were here. I checked my watch; 8:03. 

Where could she be? I took a second to peer into the darkness cascading the beach. How will she find me?

Iroh took a seat next to me, putting a thin jacket around my shoulders. I smiled at him. I wasn’t going to not accept it. It was kind of him.

“You’re Ms. Sato, am I right?” Someone from across me asked. 

“Yeah,” 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up at Korra. Her eyes reflecting the fire’s emblems. I have literally seen nothing as gorgeous. She tugged on my arm and I followed by getting up. She frowned at the oversized jacket over my shoulders and slipped her hands underneath, taking it off. 

She threw it carelessly behind me, landing it over Iroh’s head. Well, that wasn’t really nice. I didn’t have time to dwell on that though, when she grabbed my hand and led me away from the bonfire. 

The night was quiet, besides the cicadas, and the crackling fires. She led me through the cold fine sand, and onto the board walk, mumbling about something the entire time. 

I guess I didn’t realize how tipsy I was until she turned to face me, picked me up and placed me on top of a small shipping container. I was feeling in motion even as I sat still. She was standing in front of me wearing her gray jacket, her white shirt underneath and her blue board shorts. From her jacket pockets she pulled out a bag of chips, and cracked it open. 

“Who was that guy?” she asked. I was letting my legs swing against the wooden box, admiring the view. 

“Who?” 

“That pretty guy, who was sitting next to you.” She said feeding me a fire flake. It was a small spiced chip, and it tasted really good. 

“That’s Iroh.” I replied. My voice squeaky, even babyish. I was talking like a baby. God, what was in that beer.

Korra was stuffing her face with chips, and I dug my hand into the bag to get more. 

“I don’t like him,” she said, after swallowing hard. 

“Why wouldn’t you like Iroh? At least he wasn’t such a bitch like your friend Kuvira.” Oops. 

“I just didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”

“Why not?” I challenged, taking the bag of fire flakes from her hands. Smiling at the accomplishment. She was kind of hogging the bag.

Next thing I knew I was staring at her closed eye lids, her lips on mine. Her lips were flavored with the fire flakes, spiced but sweet as long as I kissed the taste away.

It happened so fast, I wasn’t prepared for the first few seconds, but as soon as I felt her pulling away, I had a hand on her neck pulling her in for more. She smiled into my lips, mumbling “I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to ask anything this time T__T I feel sad because I haven't replied to your answers. I will soon!  
> Till next chapter~


	9. Day 5

Day 5

“I don’t want to go to the island today.”

I was smiling as I said it. Really? I couldn’t contain myself. So when Opal was looking down at me half dressed to go back to the island today, while I was sitting on my bed with my pajamas still on, she stalked over to me with her hands on her hips, squinting at me like that was enough to make me say what was up. Normally, it would. 

“What’s going on Sato?” I shrugged, the stupid smirk still not willing to leave my face. I could’ve said I was sick, But that would look too suspicious. I would clearly be lying.

She started smiling at me. I hate her powers of deduction. 

I thought I’d beat her to the punch because teasing would definitely ensue. “Well Korra is working on the ship today so I thought I would stay and hang out with her..”

“Hang out huh,” She laughed. “Is that why you want to the room all to yourself?” She asked, walking back to the closet. “You work fast Sato. Yesterday you were complaining and now look at you.” 

I laid back onto my bed. The sheets were incredibly comfortable, I thought as I rubbed my face into my blanket. “Korra and I are not going to do the do, Opal. Don’t you think it’s too early for that? I mean have you and Bolin?” I said peeking up at her as she changed into her shorts. 

“Bolin and I are taking it slow. We’re still trying to get to know each other, and since he’s going to get a job in the city we’ll be able to see each other after the end of the cruise.” 

“You really like him huh?”

The only time I’ve ever seen Opal with such a shy smile was when I first met her. This time though she had a longing look on her face.

She shrugged after a second, and practically beamed her pearly whites at me, “I think we’re good for each other.”

I nodded really fast because I think so too. They were cute, and if I ever had a definition for puppy love, it would be them. 

“Does that mean you’ll be okay with going to the island by yourself?” I asked 

She laughed, running over to me and jumping onto my bed. She gave my cheeks a good pinch before I fought her off of me. 

“Bolin will be working on the beach today. Also…Mako invited us to hang out with him since it’s his day off. It might be weird if it’s just me and him, but if you’re going to be with Korra then all I can do is cheer you on.”

I sat up, squinting at a happy go lucky Opal. “Are you actually being a good friend right now? Like genuinely..you’re being a good friend to me.” 

Opal shook her head, still with a playful smile on her face. “It’s just because we’re in private Sato.” 

She got up off my head, and slung her purse across her shoulders. “I’m going to go, don’t have too much fun without me.” She winked before heading out the door. 

//

“ah..fuck, Korra.” I couldn’t catch my breathe. Not with her fingers curling as she thrusts inside of me. She was circling her palm against my clit and I couldn’t stop my hips from buckling. 

I know I said it was too soon but this is having sex, not making love. A woman has needs, and luckily for me so does Korra. 

Her teeth grazed my neck as she trailed kisses down my collar to my breast, taking in my pink nipple and flicking it with her tongue. There was too much sensory overload to feel what she was doing, but I was needy. Begging, and was instantly more turned on by the way she was looking up at me with her tongue circling around my nipple. 

I gripped the back of her neck massaging the muscles. 

I might’ve hardly made it through the door before our greeting kiss turned into a makeout session, and she hoisted me up against a wall while I straddled her waist. And I might’ve worn some loose fitting burgundy sweatpants that was perfect for easy access. 

I didn’t expect her to to go for it, especially because we didn’t ask each other. I guess when I slipped my hands under her shirt it was more than enough permission. And I  
definitely wasn’t complaining. 

My shirt fell back into place, as she took her hand from in my pants to cup my ass securing me around her waist. She carried me over to her bed, and sat me down on her lap.

“Is this..is this okay?” she asked, through my kisses. I nodded my head, while I let my hands find her sides to push her shirt over her head.

“You don’t mind if-“ 

“Korra” I said, opening my eyes and taking in her sapphire orbs. I cupped her cheeks in my palms, “Please?”

She nodded taking my shirt off for me. “You’re so beautiful,” she said, kissing me as soon as my shirt and my bra was out of sight. She pulled me in from the back of my neck to lick, kiss, and nip at the skin. With her other hand she stuck a thumb into the hem of my pants. “Take this off,” she breathed. 

I sat up on my knees to pull the pants past my butt, “You’re underwear too.” She said. I smiled at her but her attention was focused on my lower half. “They’re cute,” she said running her hands over the lace and squeezing my butt. Her eyes darkened, when her curious fingers ran down the curve of my butt, lightly grazing my wetness.

I sat on her thighs and clasped my knees together to finish pulling off my pants. Korra pushed my legs apart and pulled me flushed against her. 

Her lips were warm, soft, plump as she kissed me again, and again. 

I sunk my teeth into her bottom lip as I made myself comfortable on her hip, and ground against her to help relieve some of the tension building up in my lower abdomen. She growled in my ear, “Asami.” The sound of my name on her tongue, and the huskiness of the tone excited me. “I want to fuck you. Sit up on your knees.” 

She fell back onto her elbows on her bed, and with a hand, guided me over her lips. I was bent over her and gripping the cabin wall with one hand and holding my weight with the other. 

Her hot breathe against my cunt was enough to make me jerk, and she wrapped an arm around my hips to hold me in place. 

Her tongue was sharp, and intentional, running over my clit and through my lips. She flattened it when she got to my entrance, kissing at my sweetness. She dipped her tongue inside of me, and I couldn’t help the moan coming from my throat.

My whole body was on fire, and my clit was throbbing because I was so fucking aroused. “Korra,” I pleaded, and even though I wanted her to fuck me with her tongue, I pulled back for her lips to stimulate my clit, “Finger me.”

She kissed my clit before drawing circles with her tongue. She stuck a finger inside of me and curled it against my inner wall. “You’re so wet.” she said before thrusting another finger inside of me.

It was too much, and I couldn’t stop my body from matching her rhythm, getting her to go deeper, harder.

“Y-yes, keep doing that.” I was gasping, I wasn’t able to control my breathing, I wasn’t able to control my body. I felt my knees going weak, and my eyes were rolling to the back of my head. “F-fuck..fuck..fuck.” I managed to say. I was feeling so much, so much, until I wasn’t feeling at all. Everything went quiet, my body was clenching against Korra, who kept up her pace until I came too. I sat back to stop her, straddling her waist. I lied on her chest, heaving. 

I felt dizzy as the aftershock of my orgasm continued through my body. I could hardly tell Korra was grazing her fingertips lightly on my back until a few minutes of just laying there. 

“You’re so beautiful.” she whispered. The dumbest smile stretched over my face as I dug my forehead into her bed sheets. Like fuck as if I want anyone seeing me look so happy. 

“You’re good.” I mumbled, through the sheets. I picked my head up and clasped my hands around her cheeks. “You’re beautiful, you’re amazing.” I said, before kissing her swollen red lips that tasted of me.

“You’re smiling,” she said, with a smile of her own as she tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

We both stopped breathing. Our eyes widening in a panic, at the loud knocking on Korra’s cabin door, and a booming voice of a woman saying, “Korra open this door right now. What the fuck are you doing in there?” 

“Shit.” She said gripping my shoulders as I rolled off her and grabbed a pillow to cover myself up. I curled up in the corner of the bed while Korra grabbed a shirt and threw it over her head. “Shit, shit. That’s my neighbor.” She threw back a panicked, sheepish smile before heading to the door.

I took her comforter and covered myself up with it, peeking just a bit at the transaction taking place as Korra opened the door. I’m sure whoever it was tried to step in, but Korra held the door closed. 

“Korra, who’s in there?” 

“No one.” 

“But I heard moaning and..”

“Sorry I uh.. stubbed my toe. I was groaning because it hurt..a lot.” 

“Oh.. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine actually, thanks for asking.”

I let out a breathe I had been holding since Korra opened the door. I was upset that my heart was beating fast over this crazy girl’s bullshit instead of riding the bliss of my after orgasm shutters. What did she care what was going on in Korra’s room?

There was a bang at at the door.

“Woah, what do you think you’re doing?” 

“Just making sure no one’s in there.”

“There’s not.”

Korra shut the door, locked it and walked back into the room, her arms crossed, her brows scrunched up in anger. “I can’t believe her! Who does she think she is trying to walk in here?” 

“What is her problem?” I said, sliding to the edge of the bed, and holding out a hand to draw Korra closer.

She took the invitation by walking over to me, letting me pull her closer. Korra’s angry face was cute, but her ears where tinted red as she looked at me. I hadn’t put on any of my clothes.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” I said guiding the back of her hand to my cheek. Loving the contrast of colors in our skin. “We still have to finish you off.”

//

The sand on the hot beach was such a fine grain that my toes dug into it easily, leaving traces of my foot prints behind me. I was on a mission to find Bolin, because he might know where I can find Opal and Mako. 

A beach rover pulled up behind me. “What are you doing here?” It was Kuvira.

“Oh hey. I was just looking for Bolin.” I smiled. Even though she was unpleasant the other day, at least she’s acknowledging me now.

“He’s out on the water right now. Mind if I join you?” 

Everything within me was screaming not to do it. But if Korra trusts her, than what was the harm?

“Uh no I guess I don’t mind.”

She got out of the vehicle, grabbing her binoculars behind her. I leaned against the car with my arms crossed, and she did the same an arm length away.

“About yesterday, sorry.” She said.

“It’s not a problem.”

“I thought you were some girl who had everything handed to her. Especially when you look like that.”

“I’m not.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“Well considering you’re Asami Sato, heiress to Future Industries. Yeah I assume so.”

“So you know?”

“Who doesn’t? Besides Korra.”

“Did you tell her?”

“Why would I?”

I shrugged “You seemed a little overprotective yesterday.”

This entire time I was talking to Kuvira, I hadn’t taken my eyes off the horizon. 

“I was jealous.”

“You were jealous?” 

“Of Korra.”

“..wait what?” I turned to her smirk, and head shake. Of Korra?

“Asami hey!” Bolin was dripping wet, as he tugged at his swim cap, and pulled off his goggles. He dropped the rescue board at his side, letting it rest in the sand, and went towards me for a hug. 

“Hey Bolin,” I said not minding that he was getting my clothes wet. The heat of the sun will dry it up in no time anyways. 

“You look different somehow.” He said squinting at me, as he placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled away from me. 

“Yeah, well I’ve been in bed the entire day.” Yep. “Anyways, I was wondering if you’ve seen Mako and Opal?”

“Are you feeling okay? You look kind of flushed..” 

“Bolin. I’m fine. Really. Mako and Opal. Have you seen them?”

“Uh yeah there actually at that little cabana over there?” He pointed across the beach at a long hut. 

“Thanks.” I said, a little conscious of my appearance. Can people really tell I just got laid? “You should come by after your shift.” I was starting to leave. I nodded and said 

“Kuvira,” as a farewell.

//

They were of course sitting at a bar. Listening to the excruciating sound of loud music, and watching a game of power disc. 

“Asami?” I was too focused on Opal’s detailed explanation of the game, that I didn’t realize Mako had already seen me.

“I was looking for you.” I said, grabbing hold of the back of their bar stools. Opal turned to me sipping a really fruity looking drink, and squinting at me. 

“Asami..I have never seen a single piece of hair disheveled on your head, and right now you-“ She got up to run her fingers through my hair, concerned with the knots, and  
parts that were sticking up off my head. I ran my fingers through my hair. It wasn’t that bad..right?

Opal put the back of her hand on my cheeks, “You look..” Then her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open. She let out a little squeak before covering her own mouth. She was smiling. 

“I can’t believe!!!” She yelled, then leaned into my ear to whisper, “Was she good?”

“Opal!” I yelled, playfully shoving her face away from me, “Shut it, I have something I have to talk to you about.”

“Does that require me not being here?” Mako asked, pointing at himself.

“Uh no you can be here. Just..” I sighed, letting Mako’s feelings down was probably the hardest thing I’d have to do all day. Maybe I should do it in a more thoughtful way.  
Instead I said, “I know you like me but..”

He looked at the drink in front of him, and interrupted me by saying, “I know..you don’t have to tell me..actually I kind of figured you and Korra had a thing going. Admittedly I assumed you guys just wanted to be friends, but it didn’t make sense when you guys wanted to be together..alone. Now I’m a sitting 5th wheel with brother and my best friend.”

I ruffled his hair a bit, sympathizing with this brooding soul. “It’ll be okay Mako. You’re a good looking guy you know that right?”

He nodded. “So you and Korra?”

“Right..more like me, Korra, and this crazy stupid girl.”

“You had a threesome?!” Opal yelled, snorting.

“NO, Opal. Just, no.” I took an empty bar stool next to Mako, and wedged myself in-between them. The bar tender looked at me questioningly and I just shook my head.

“I was leaving Korra’s cabin and-”

“You went to Korra’s cabin? asked Mako. “How did you manage to pull that off?”

“She showed me before. I didn’t get caught.”

“How bold..of you both.”

“I guess. Anyways Korra’s crazy next door neighbor came banging on the door wondering what we were doing.” Que Opal’s eye wiggling, and my glaring, “Korra manages to shoo her away. But she didn’t leave, she stayed and waited for me to leave. Which I did 5 minutes after Korra left for work. and she was just standing there telling me how she knew I was in there and that she’ll report it to authorities.”

“What a bitch, What the fuck?” Opal said. Her voice was muffled by the straw still in her mouth and she looked at me with concern.

“That was the same girl who reported Korra and I.” Mako said. “Nothing happened though.”

“Do you think anyone will care?” I asked

“You’re Asami Sato, why would they care?”

“Wait,” Opal said, “so what’s her deal? You know” she addressed to Mako.

He shrugged, “She’s really religious. She didn’t like us having sex in Korra’s cabin, uhm sorry Asami. She’s also a stickler for the rules, says some stupid stuff from time to  
time. Generally kind of a crazy chick that everyone makes fun of on the crew staff. If it’s the relationship thing you’re worrying about Asami, it happens all of the time. Even with the captain so I wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

I nodded along with what Mako was saying. 

//

Mako, Bolin, Opal, and I made our way back onto the boat around some time past sunset. We were supposed to meet Korra at the elevators on the 6th floor lobby. But she hadn’t shown up for half an hour, while we waited at a nearby side cafe to snack on scones.

Opal was feeding Bolin, which was really cute. I looked at Mako who was playing some puzzle game on his phone. Potentially if I hadn’t met Korra, I would’ve been hanging out with him. It’s funny how things worked out. 

I smiled, there’s a lot of things I need to learn about Korra. A lot more things I want to know.

I felt arms wrapping around my shoulders, and looked up to Korra. Something was wrong though. She was tense and her eyes dark.

“I got fired.” she frowned. Catching everyone off guard by her sudden appearance.

“What happened?” Opal asked.

“Fucking Hou-Ting snitched on me. We have to do something about this!”

“Why would you want to do anything? This was part of the plan but better because now you get benefits.” 

“No Bolin,” She said taking a seat next to me. “The cruise liner is homophobic and misogynistic. No one says shit about you or Mako taking anyone to the crew deck, in fact they’re always cheering you on, but I do it once and I get in trouble?! They don’t even have any evidence!”

“Calm down Korra. There must be some other explanation.”

“Are you even listening to me Mako? I even talked to Noatak myself. He was saying some bullshit about how if I want things to be equal around here, I can either be  
straight or kill myself.”

“Seriously he said that?” Mako asked, his brows furrowing in anger.

An arm shot around Korra’s shoulders, pulling her into their chest “I happened to be listening to your conversation, and that’s totally against the law!” He let go of her clasping his hands together, “I’ve got a plan, and it requires you two jocks, the supportive best friend, and well,” He looked at Korra and I, “this beautiful couple.”

“Varrick!” Bolin yelled happily.

“We’re going to ring out all the money this ship has to offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to the first smut scene I've ever written. Was it too soon? lol I'm getting ready to finish this fic, and I want to move into something a little more..angsty and serious. Something that improves my writing skills.
> 
> Anyways, what are your thoughts? 
> 
> Till next chapter~


	10. Day 5 continue

Sailing this Ship  
Chapter 10

Day 5

 

“They fired me under the assumption that I was fraternizing with a guest, which is..actually completely valid. We can’t sue them for firing me because I was with well, a girl. If that’s even a thing..?” Korra said, looking at me expectantly but even I wouldn’t know what to do. Judging from the silence, neither did anyone else.

 

Varrick himself looked deep in thought as he looked at each one of us. Before smiling widely as his eyes landed on me. “Let’s discuss this over magic mojitos and strawberry cocktails.” He said, walking off to the padded double doors down the hall. We each gave an apprehensive look at each other before getting off our stools to follow after him.

 

I didn’t realize my shoulders were sticking to my neck, until I nudged Korra. She stumbled slightly with a grin on her face. She didn’t seem that worried, but I felt bad. It was my fault that she got fired after all. I mean if I wasn’t so loud..  
  


“Sorry,” I mumbled, looking down at her.   
  


She shook her head, the light never leaving her eyes. “It’s not your fault. I wouldn’t have wanted to get fired any other way. Ha! If anything its the best reason.” She proudly proclaimed, but she took a second to rethink her statement before a raging blush made its way to the top of her ears.   
  


How cute.  
  


“This doesn’t mean they’re leaving you on the island, “ Bolin asked, turning around and walking backwards, “Does it Korra?”  
  


“Nope,” she shook her head. “Well not that I know of. My instructions were to stay out of sight until we arrive in Republic City.”  
  


He raised a brow, and looked around at other crew members on deck, “You’re..not going to listen are you?”

 

“I wonder.” She laughed, threading her fingers behind her head. Mako took the liberty to hold the door open for all of us after Varrick walked through. We were in a lounge adorned with amber lighting, carpet and intricately crafted furnishings. Light jazz from a bass guitar filled the air, the rest of the band adding in random notes to test out their instruments.. There were plenty of people who were occupying the seats in the space, getting ready to enjoy the night with some good laughs and music. 

We sat at the back, and all it looked like to me was that we were here to do business. Varrick had a wicked grin on his face as he sat in his chair, throwing a leg over a knee, and pressing his fingertips together.

“Sir,” A voice came from behind us, “Where did you run off too?” She asked, making her way past Korra and I, to give him his cocktail. She was a brunette, a bun at the back of her head and a fringe that neatly framed her face. She looked at us over her glasses in question.  
  


“Zhu Li! You’re here, this is great” He exclaimed happily, jumping up to curl his arms around Korra and I, “meet my new business partners. ”

 

Korra looked slightly annoyed at that, but Bolin was rocking on his heels excitedly. Does he really trust this guy? 

 

“Asami Sato, It’s pleasure to meet you,” Zhu Li, held out her hand in a greeting and Korra snapped her head in our direction.

  
“Likewise,” I said taking her hand, giving it a firm shake. I side glanced at Korra who was giving me an eye but otherwise, an unreadable expression.   
  


“Actually I was wondering,” I started saying, while removing Varrick's arm from around my shoulders, “You wouldn't mean Varrick as in Varrick Industries?”   
  


“Sato..sato.” He pondered tapping on his chin, “Wow,” He said landing a palm against his temple. “How did i miss that one? Great job Zhu Li.”   
  


“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Sato. Sorry about your father, though he really knew how to frighten everyone out of the technology market.” He raised a brow at me, “If you know what I mean.”

  
“I’d rather not think about it. Also you haven’t set any terms, conditions or even mentioned this so called business agreement.” I said, slapping his handshake away. 

  
“It’s the promotional video for my new cruise line of course!” He said throwing his arms in the air and walking back to his seat. “and well, since you’re the owner of Future Industries, I know it’s in your authority, and best interest to stop selling your ships to this cruise line, and start selling them to me.” 

  
I heard the sound of a slap coming from Korra, who was blushing furiously under her palm that was just leaving her forehead. She was looking at me sheepishly, and I could make out the whisper that left her lips, “Sato-mobile.”

 

I guess she finally knows, and she just realized it. I smiled at her, hoping that it’s not really a big deal. It doesn’t have to change anything right?

  
“So,” Korra coughed into her hand, and turned her attention back to Varrick, “Basically you want to run this company to the ground..for your own personal profit and gain? And you want to use us to get there?” Korra asked, crossing her arms, a scowl clear on her face.   
  


I was following where Korra was going, and so was apparently everyone else. Bolin didn’t look so hooked onto the idea, and neither did Mako. Opal, on the other hand, pursed her lips in thought.  
  


“Look at it this way,” He said, spreading out an invisible image in front of him. “I want new, bigger, and better ships. I’ll pay Future Industries twice the amount that they sold this ship for. We’ll cater to all kinds of people, and not just old rich ones like this dump. We won’t discriminate against races, genders, or sexualities. And we’ll expose this cruise liner for discriminating against the princess of the southern water tribe.”  He finished by winking at Korra.   
  


“Asami,” Opal said behind me, pulling me by the elbow, “I can’t help but think this might be a good idea. I mean I couldn’t help but notice that people who work service jobs are mainly from the southern water tribe.”

  
“It’s true,” Korra spoke up, “The ship is divided by races..and well southern water tribe people work jobs such as waiters and servers. Typically the lowest paying jobs, and they work mostly so they can send money home to their families.” 

“What better case to start your political career?” Varrick asked, interlocking his fingers together in anticipation of her next answer.

“I..I just don’t know if I’m ready to come out, when I only just figured out that I’m bi.” 

She looked to me, as if searching for my feelings about the matter. I shrugged, “I think you should come out when you feel ready Korra. No one should pressure you. I don’t care what the media says about me personally. As long as Future Industries is making the best products out there, my sexuality shouldn’t matter.” 

“Maybe you should talk to Tenzin about it, Korra?” Mako suggested.   
  


You can tell she took a moment to consider his comment, because she nodded slowly in thought.   
  


“I think that’s a good idea too. Councilman Tenzin is your mentor right? He’ll probably know what best for you in this situation.” I said, then turned to Varrick, “You raise an interesting proposal, and I’ll think about it, but I won’t be designing or selling anything to you unless Korra is on board as well.”   
  


“Spoken like a true United Republic business woman Asami.” He nodded, “As for this promotional video I was thinking of broadcasting an epic about a same sex couple falling in love on a cruise ship. It’ll be sponsored by none other than Varrick International Cruise Line, and all ships will be called Zhu Li!”

 

“How original..” I said impassively.

 

"Varrick, we're on vacation." Zhu Li said in a similar manner.

 

"Food for thought. Come find me when you make your decision."

* * *

 

We were all crowded in the hot tub, minus Varrick and Zhu Li. The deck was pretty quiet, and families seemed to have retired to their cabins at this hour. Which was..I looked at my watch, half past midnight. 

  
“I can’t wait for Varrick to start shooting his new mover, you think he’ll let me act in it?” Bolin said enthusiastically. He was sitting up out of the steaming water and onto the curb of the hot tub, like me. The combination of steam rising from my ankles and the soft cool night breeze was more relaxing than being blasted with hot jets.   
  


“I think that would be great, Bolin.” Opal said, patting his knee. Opal was sunk into the water with Korra, who’s head was at least half way underneath.   
  


“I don’t know bro, something about that guy rubs me the wrong way.” Mako said, turning away from the couple.   
  
“He’s a little eccentric I’d have to admit. But he’s a visionary, and I believe he has the best intentions even if it means it’ll make him some money.”

  
“You mean, because it will make him some money.” I shot back, but regretted it a second later at Bolin’s downcast frown. “I like what he had to say Bolin. I just don’t know if I can trust him, you know? Although..” The gears in my brain started winding up, as I kicked my feet in the water “I can think of more than a few ways to keep his commitment to our contract.”

“So much has happened so fast,” Korra said, sitting up and letting the water fall from her neck and shoulders. I threaded my fingers through her damp hair, and patted her head.  
  
I pulled my hand back, thinking about..well fuck..our relationship is going really fast, maybe even too fast for her. My thoughts on the matter didn’t get too far though, because she scooted closer to me to rest her head on the side of my thigh.

  
“Doesn’t everything happen really fast for you?” Mako asked, as he got up out of the water to rest in the cool air. His arms supporting his weight to his sides.

“It does,” She laughed, sliding back down into the water against my leg. “You’d think I’d get used to it by now.”

  
“It’s just ugh,” Korra let out a grunt, jumping back up to a sitting position and throwing a fist into her left palm, “Everytime I think of Noatak’s stupid face, I just wanna,” she glowered at the memory, probably thinking of what she was going to do rather than saying it out loud.

  
“It’s just not worth it,” she sighed, her tension in her anger faltering. “Not with all these people who work for this ship, and the island’s that profit from the tourists.”  
  


“But if you let Varrick take over the industry you’ll at least be able to control how the system works.” Opal said

 

“Can that really be dictated by a couple of people though?” Korra pointed out.

  
“If anyone’s in the position to carry this out Korra, it would be you.” I started, “ You have personal experience working here, and you have an intimate connection with the people who need the most help. You have a sense of what’s wrong with the administration here and you know where to get more information. You’re also in the position of power, and it’s completely in your ability to change things.”  
  


She tilted her head up, staring at me with her pearly blues, an apprehensive smile gracing her lips.   
  


“Is it worth taking this whole ship down versus changing how things work around here though?” she asked.  
  


“Korra remember that time when we first met Kuvira, she was really scary and bossed all of us lifeguards around? Then you came around, did your lifeguard thing, beating her in her own game and standing up for all of us? I was so..inspired by you. Even she’s changed since she's met you.” Bolin breathed out a rant and breathed in to start again, “We’ll get back at Noatak with Varrick or not. Either way, I’ve got your back.”

  
“Just keep in mind that if we do agree with Varrick, it will be on a scale much larger and outcomes we won’t expect will inevitably happen. But I will always stand behind you Korra.” Mako said.  
  
“We’ve got Asami Sato on our side though, and she runs the largest industrial company in the world. If we need a legal consultant to discuss the contract on a large scale we've got one of the best teams in the world.”

Korra stayed quiet for a long second, while swatting at the bubbles on the surface of the water. “You guys sure do know how to make a girl feel special.” She said, and got up letting the water fall from under her, “Thanks guys, I think I know what I want to do. I didn’t think I’d ever say this but, I really want to talk to Tenzin about it first.”

  
“That’s a great idea, Korra.” I said, reaching out for her hand. 

 

“Aww!!” Bolin cooed from where he sat before getting up and wrapping Korra in a bear hug. Soon after, Mako and Opal were joining in. Korra gave my hand a squeeze, that I’m pretty sure was meant for me to join them. I got up and squished my body against Korra’s, and holding onto probably Mako’s shoulders. I’ve never felt this kind of companionship before. Never with a group of people this large, and to be honest, it’s a really nice feeling.   
  


As if it were a silent agreement, we all pulled away from each other with smiles on our faces, and got out of the hot tub to where our stuff was lazily thrown onto the adjacent deck chairs.  

Bolin let out an audible yawn, and Opal followed in suit as they gathered their things. I wasn’t feeling tired at all but it feels like it’s been one of the longest days on the cruise yet. Not that I’m complaining, it’s been a vacation well spent.   
  


“Do you want to stay the night Asami?” Did my heart just leave my chest? Of course, holy shit.  
  


“Y-yeah, yes, sure.” I said to Korra, but turned to Opal to ask for permission. I wouldn't want her staying alone in our cabin.

Apparently she heard the question and waved us off with a shake of her wrist. “Go, have fun, I’ll probably be sleeping anyways.” she sighed, but smiled at me a second later. “You still owe me the juicy details though.” She winked.  
  


 

* * *

 

I was walking through the hallways in Korra’s white work uniform, and nametag. I was keeping my head low, making sure the cap on my head was shielding my face from any crew members passing by, until I was nudged rudely into the metal wall.   
  
I snapped my head in the direction of the rude perpetrator, with an intimidating glare. Which I’m sure at least surprised the smirking Kuvira standing next to me.

  
“What? Off to see your girlfriend lover girl?” She asked slyly.

  
Not like it wasn’t obvious or anything but fuck if she tells on Korra, I’d rather not have to deal with another corporal punishment.

 

“It’s none of your business Kuvira.” I said, keeping my destination in sight, and even trying to figure out how to lose her trail if I just walked past Korra’s cabin.

  
“It is because we’re going to the same place.”

  
She stopped in front of Korra’s cabin and knocked. The door opened but Korra didn’t come out to greet us, instead she was pacing back into the room to open her closet. She was clad in nothing but a towel around her body

  
“Loser.” Kuvira said as she walked straight in and sat on Korra’s bed. 

  
“Uh Kuv, What are you doing here?” She asked, while pulling out a fresh pair of pjs. I walked in and shut the door behind me, pulling off Korra’s white cap. She looked at me with a smile before walking over.   
  
“Can you hold the towel out behind me?” She asked, and I wasn’t sure what she was asking, but I kind of got the hint, when I started undoing her from the tangled towel between her breasts, and pulling to reveal her naked body.   
  


I held out the towel behind her, shielding her body from Kuvira as she started putting on her underwear. I was trying not to look at her but really what choice did I have?

 

“You guys are disgusting.” Kuvira commented from behind us.   
  


Korra jumped slightly into her shorts. “Shut up Kuvira. What are you doing here anyways?”   
  


“I was wondering why the best guard on duty was fired today.”   
  


Korra pulled a white shirt over her head. I took the towel and rubbed it through her damp hair. She leaned into my touch, with a slight grin on her face. Damn, I am so lucky.  
  


“Noatak found out about Asami” she said, taking the towel and turning to Kuvira, “Fired me on the spot.”   
  


“Seriously? He obviously hasn’t seen your little love bird over here. I bet, you let him know he’s dealing with Asami Sato and he’ll bend over.”   
  


“Not when he realizes she isn’t straight.”  
  


“Is that what happened? He’s a homophobic little shit?”

  
I didn’t know what to do during their exchange, except stand there awkwardly, fidgeting with the hem of the polo I was wearing. I was getting really tired by the second because it was already half past 2 o’clock in the morning.   
  


Luckily, Korra was already leading her out of the cabin. I scooted as close as I can to give her some space in the narrow hallway, her green eyes locking with mine, until they slid down my body and back up. She turned away smirking. Did she just-?  
  


“Well you two lovebirds have fun.” She parted with a hand in the air.  
  


“Did you bring a change of clothes?” Korra asked, taking my hand and leading me too the bed.  
  


I nodded, slipping my bag off my shoulders to drop it on the ground. I pulled off my shirt and shimmied out of my shorts as Korra poured us two glasses of water. 

  
“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something.” she said, eyeing me over the glass of water at her lips. I was pulling on my silky smooth pj rompers.  
  


“About what?” I asked, picking up the glass of water on her desk, and taking a sip. I set the glass down, and she still hadn’t said anything. She wasn’t even looking at me, but the awkward way she was fumbling with her fingers told me she was still getting the courage to say it.   
  


“I..well. I never meant this to be a fling and I think we should still see each other in Republic City, because I think we were meant to be together.” She was staring at me so hotly, her face on fire. I’m pretty sure if she saw any hint of rejection on my face she would crumble on the spot, but it never came. I couldn’t stop the smile from gracing my lips, and I pulled her closer to me.   
  


“Me too.” I said. Seriously can I not form words right now? “I..think so too.” This smile is stopping me from saying anything more than, “I want to keep seeing you.”   
  


“Good.” She said, leaning up to peck me on the lips, and pulling me towards the bed.   
  


She curled an arm around me as I nudged my myself into her side and rested my head on her chest. I’ve never felt so comfortable in my life going to bed.

**  
** “because I really like you.” She said sleepily, while snuggling even closer to me and tangling our legs together. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so protected in someones arms, and so utterly cared for. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah so i've started an internship that has been stealing all of my time.  
> i have missed writing and updating and talking to you guys so much for the past month or so. Let me know how you're doing because I hope you're doing really well! I will go back and respond to your past comments, but I really want to thank everyone who helped me out with that last chapter, and everyone who cheered me on! 
> 
> also let me know if theres any inconsistencies with this chapter. I tried proof reading but ehhh and let me know what you think!
> 
> till next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed the story! Leave a comment, and follow me on tumblr @ orbitk.tumblr.com 
> 
> I got this idea because I'm an idiot and wasted money on a cruise ship ticket to Mexico this spring break, and then realized that it was the best bad decision I've made in awhile. Lol


End file.
